All Because of an EVO
by Numbah 175
Summary: My name's Courtney Walker. Now you'd think a 15 year old would have a normal life. And before the nanite incident, life was normal. People were people, and animals were animals. Unfortunately, that's not true anymore. I don't own Generator Rex. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fans of Generator Rex! Due to some convincing by a friend of mine on this website, I have posted the first chapter of my Generator Rex fanfic!**

**So, without further adu, here is the first chapter of, All because of an EVO!**

My name's Courtney Walker. Now you'd think a 15 year old would have a normal life. And before the nanite incident, life was normal. People were people, and animals were animals. Unfortunately, that's not true anymore.

I was walking down to the bookstore with my puppy, Reece, looking like any other normal person. I had finally convinced my parents to let me go out for a while, get a little exercise. If only they had said no. Then I would have avoided this entire problem.

I was walking Reece down the street next to the forest, when I heard a noise. Reece must have heard it too, because she immediately turned around.

**I smell something coming from the forest. Something big.**Reece said.Oh, I forgot to mention. One of the reasons my parents are so protective is the fact that, well, I'm an EVO. But, unlike the others, I have control over my nanites. One of the powers they give me is to hear what animals, and animal EVOs say, and control them through my movements.

The bottom line is, if anyone found out about the things I can do, I would be hunted down by Providence.

But back to the EVO. I could tell it was a person EVO, because there were no words, just a bunch of moaning. Reece and I stood there, hoping it wouldn't notice us. Of course it did.

The thing looked over at us. Reece tried to defend me, but I called her back. I was not going to risk my husky pup over some human who couldn't control their actions.

The thing didn't attack, just looked at me. I looked at it back, trying to keep my mind calm.

The EVO leaned over me, looking ready to kill. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Nothing happened. I cracked one eye open. The EVO seemed to be distracted by something. Suddenly, the Evo jumped and charged away.

One the EVO was gone, I straightened up, trying to shake the feeling of danger off. Suddenly, I heard shots ring out, along with a cry of protest. I saw the EVO again, but it was falling towards me. I tried to get out from under it, but I didn't make it in time. The creature landed on me, bones crunching under its weight. I gasped.

It probably wasn't long until the thing got off of me, but it felt like an eternity. After lying there for a while, I felt someone pulling me away from the wreckage and lifting me up. I looked up, and saw a boy about my age with an orange jacket carrying me away from the wreckage.

"Six! We've got a situation here!" He yelled over to a man wearing a green suit and sunglasses.

I would have been embarrassed, but on account of the exploding pain, all I could do was ask, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm with Providence. We're going to get you fixed up." The green bean with glasses said.

"Reece? I moaned, barely getting it out.

"You're dog is safe, and coming with us."

I was just processing the earlier piece of information when I blacked out. _Providence! No! They can't! They- _I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was the boy with the jacket and the green bean carrying me to a large ship.

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you people give me lots of reviews!**

**Oh, one more thing, if you want a really good story, you should check out inkdragon13. She is writing a story called Your Gift, and it is great.**

**Hope to post another chapter son. See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hello, people! Here is the newest chapter of All Because of an EVO! I hope you people enjoy it!

"She looks okay, better test her, though," I heard, barely audible, but growing stronger.

I cracked my eyes opened, but shut them again. Man, that's bright! Slowly, my eyes got adjusted to the bright light.

There was a woman in an orange top and a brown skirt standing over me, holding a flashlight. So that's were the bright light was coming from.

"Eyes functioning properly," She said, putting away the flashlight and writing something down on a piece of paper.

I felt brave, so I tried to say something. "Where," I mumbled out, barely able to hear it.

"You're here in the Providence lab." She said while doing some strange test on me.

My heart skipped a beat. Providence! If I didn't get out soon, they may find out!

I attempted to sit up, but flopped back down on the table in exhaustion.

"Don't try to move yet, you don't have the strength." She said, putting something on my arm.

Just then, I heard the door slide open, and saw two- no, three people come in, one very small and furry.

"How's she doing?" The green bean asked the doctor. With him, I noticed, was the boy from earlier. Next to them was, _wait a minute, is that a monkey?_ Apparently, things were stranger than I had thought.

"Her vitals are normal, and she shows no signs of shock. Her legs, however…" She trailed off.

I raised my head to look at my legs, which at the time, was a big task.

What I saw shocked me. One of my legs was in a large cast, and my other leg was almost completely encased in plastic, leaving room for my knee to bend. My left arm was also in a sling.

"What happened?" I asked, my strength returning, due to shock.

"When the EVO fell on you, your left leg was completely shattered. You will have to wear the cast for a long time." She said, pointing to the leg with the giant cast. "You're other leg, however, had very minor fractures, so we put it in a walking cast of some sort." She motioned to the leg encased in plastic. "Your arm had a hairline fracture, so it's in a splint."

I struggled to sit up, my strength returning.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Courtney. Courtney Walker. How long?" I asked the doctor, knowing well enough it would take a while, but I wanted a definite number.

"We don't know, exactly. Your left leg had some serious fractures that could take a few months, maybe half a year to heal." The doctor said, with a sad little smile on her face.

Suddenly, I remembered. "My parents don't know where I am! There gonna freak!" I tried to stand up, forgetting about my legs. I know, pretty stupid of me, right?

I fell over, barely caught by the green bean and the other boy. I winced in pain, while the monkey laughed. _Wait a minute, the monkey laughed? _

The monkey then turned to the Doctor. "So where's she gonna sleep? There aren't any places for her to stay, and she's not taking my room." The monkey said. The monkey said! I fell back onto the table in shock.

"Okay, I must be dreaming, or going into shock, or something. A monkey can't talk. I should know, I work at the zoo. This had to be an illusion." I said to myself, but everyone heard it.

"You're parents have been informed of the accident, and they give their consent to having you stay with until your legs heal. During that period of time, you will have to stay here." The green bean said, with no emotion behind his voice what so ever.

"Since you'll be staying with us, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Doctor Holiday." The doctor said, to me, handing me a pair of crutches.

"The name's Rex." The other boy said.

"Bobo Haha." The monkey said, leaning against the table.

"I'm Agent Six." The green bean said.

"Now that were all acquainted and all, shouldn't we figure out where she's going to sleep? There aren't any extra rooms anywhere." Rex asked.

"They're setting up an extra bed in your room right now," Six said. "It's the one closest to the lab, so it will be easier for Courtney to get to the lad for tests."

"What!" I started blushing, not much, but you could see it if you looked closely. Share a room with a boy? That hasn't happened since my little brother was 2 and I was 9. From the looks of it, he was blushing too, only more than I was. _Interesting…_ I thought to myself.

The monkey snickered at the look on Rex's face. "This'll be fun to watch. At least I don't have to give up my room." He said, still laughing at Rex.

Rex gave him the death glare, which seemed to shut him up.

"We'll show you to his room. The bed should be put up by now." Holiday said, leading us out of the room and down the hall.

So, there you go! I hope you enjoy it! Shout outs!

Hawkpath13- I luv that you luv it to death!

Inkdragon13- Some very interesting things are on their way for Courtney, just you wait!

Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy lots of Thanksgiving food, and family too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, welcome to the newest chapter! This chapter should tell a lot about who Courtney is, so I hope you enjoy!**

I struggled along, having a difficulty keeping up. Rex noticed this and slowed down, allowing me to catch up, offering to help me.

"I'm sorry about what Bobo said to you." He half- whispered to me. "Maybe later, I can give you a tour of the Petting Zoo."

"It's okay, I'm used to friendly teasing like that." I replied, leaning on Rex a little, trying to keep my balance. "I'd love to see the Petting Zoo, as long as you have the patience to go as slow as I am."

Not long after, we apparently made it to his room. I couldn't tell, all the hallways looked the same to me. Inside his room, there was a bed set against one wall, and a separate bed on the other side of the room.

Against the wall, there was something that resembled a tree, only made of metal. On the other wall, there was a tv hooked up. The entire room was devoid of any color.

Rex helped me onto my bed, and I sat down. Looking up at the others, I said. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if I hit the sack?"

"It's best for your body to get all the rest it can." Holiday said while everyone else left the room.

"Holiday? Where's Reece?" I asked her, wondering where my dog was.

"Rex is going to get her now. She's been having a blast in the Petting Zoo." Holiday gave me an odd look, which always means trouble.

"Um. Courtney, were you aware of the fact that you're dog is an EVO?" She said, trying to ask gently.

"Yeah, I knew. But she only changes if something threatens either her safety, or mine." I replied, not really caring about what I said, I was so tired.

"Alright, you get some rest." Holiday said, turning off the lights as she went out.

I sank into bed, my mind reeling with thoughts. _I can't stay here! What if they find out my secret! They'll kill me for sure! Have to keep them from finding out. Must not use powers unless alone. _I thought as I drifted into sleep.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later, wondering where in the world I was. Then I remembered. EVO, Providence, crushed leg, have to share room with Rex. It wasn't until then I felt something lying next to me in bed. When I looked over, I saw Reece lying next to me, ready to protect me.

I laughed and gave her a squeeze. She responded by licking me in the face.

**I'm so glad you're okay! You are okay, right? **She asked, looking at my legs.

"I'm fine, just a bunch of broken bones. Bad news is, were not leaving until my legs heal. How've they been treating you?" I asked her.

**Pretty well. The boy in red, the one called Rex, fed me and took me out for a walk in this huge inside jungle. The one in green, the one called Six, doesn't seem to like me, though. **She whipped her head towards the door. ** Footsteps!**

Listen, I can't talk to you when there are other people around. They might get suspicious." I told her. She whined a little, but lay down again.

Rex came walking into the room. He walked over to Reece and gave her a pet on the head. Reece didn't attack, since I told her earlier that he, Holiday, and Six were okay.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awake? You've been sleeping forever. Missed an entire day." He told me, offering his hand to help me stand up.

"Weird, it only felt like a few hours." I said leaning against the wall, stretching. "So, when are you going to give me that tour of the Petting Zoo you promised?" I said, giving him a silly puppy dog face.

He laughed and said, "As soon as you have something to eat, we can go. Holiday insists that you eat."

I smiled at him, then shooed him out the door so I could change. Apparently, Providence had everything I would need, down to the clothing. I changed into a blue shirt and jeans much like Rex's. I also found a pair of sunglasses with extremely dark shades.

_Probably to hide my eyes,_ I scoffed. You would think people who fought grotesque monsters for a living wouldn't have a problem with a girl that has eyes that look and act like cat eyes.

After having a small breakfast, Rex took me to the Petting Zoo. What I saw there, I certainly was not expecting.

Reece was right. It was like there was a jungle indoors. I could sense a lot of animals in there.

"Welcome to the Petting Zoo! Home of many different plant and animal EVOs that are incurable."

"This is great, but how are we going to go through all of this in one day? I'm barely going faster than a snail." I asked him.

He didn't answer, just gave me a knowing smile. Suddenly, he jumped up and transformed into something! His legs just turned into a looked like a motorcycle! _Now I know why he's here._

"Care to hop onto the Rex Ride?" He questioned, offering his hand. I took it, and spent a little time figuring out how to sit on the Rex Ride while not bothering my legs or my arm.

Once I was situated, I gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded, and we started. It went a lot faster than I thought. I instinctively held onto Rex's waist with my good arm as we raced around the Petting Zoo, passing EVOs along the way. One looked like a regular tree, but it had eyes all over its trunk.

We also passed by a giant crocodile with a large amount of tongues. I tried hard to ignore what she was saying, but it was really difficult. Imagine trying to break a habit that is part of everyday life. It wasn't even a thing I had to do anymore. It just came automatically.

We then passed by a giant building. I asked Rex what was in there, but all he said was that it had some very dangerous things inside it. Made me curious.

Anyways, by the time we made it back to the main building, it was time for lunch. We couldn't find Holiday, Rex, or Bobo, so we sat down and had lunch together.

"What's your family like?" Rex asked me, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Let's see, I have my mom, dad, a little brother, and a baby sister. I don't know the extent of my distant family though. All I know is my dad had a brother that was in the war." I stated.

Wow, that's cool…" Rex trailed off, looking kind of sad. Before I could ask him what was wrong though, he launched another question at me.

"So, you work at the zoo?" He asked me.

"What? How did you know about that?" I said, my fork slipping out of my hand and into my salad.

"When you heard Bobo talk, you mumbled something about the zoo. I also think you said you thought you were dreaming. That or in shock." He smirked at me, as if questioning why I thought of it that way. Hey, you can't blame girl who had just had one of the most traumatic experiences in her life of babbling.

"Yeah, I do." I answered, picking up my fork again. "It's one of the best jobs ever. I guess I'm just in tune with animals." I trailed off, thinking about my job. I was going to have to call them or something, to explain why I won't be in for a long while.

"While we're on the subject of animals, I have a bit of a question for you. Are you aware of the fact that you dog-" Rex started, but I cut him off.

"That she's an EVO, yes I'm quite well aware. Doctor Holiday already asked me yesterday before I went to sleep. But don't worry, she only acts like an EVO if I, or someone she cares about deeply is in trouble." I quoted. Rex seemed speechless.

"Oh. What things do you like to do?" He asked me, getting over his surprise.

"Well, I read a lot, especially the fantasy and science fiction books. Strangely, I was going to the bookstore when that EVO attacked." I answered him.

"Well, I'll see you later. Doctor Holiday wants to give me a full examination after lunch." I said, standing up, and attempting to carry my empty bowl over without dropping it.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Rex said, taking the bowl from me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I thanked him and hobbled my way down to the lab.

**So, there's the chapter! And now for the reviews!**

**Hawkpath13- Your still luving it! That means I'm doing my story right.**

**Raven Saphira Celeste- Thanks for all the love! I'm glad my story flows, I try to keep it that way.**

**Thanks for the reading, and the reviews! I hope to post a new chapter soon! Hasta Luego! (Until Later!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man, I am so sorry! I've got so many things going on right now, I completely posted a chapter from a different story! I hope you can forgive me.**

**Right now I'm practically snowed in (the snows not deep but it's blowing everywhere), not feeling good, and doing research for Debate. So I figured, why not post the next chapter! **

The examination didn't take as long as I had thought it would. Holiday only checked my vitals, and made sure my legs and arm was healing properly. Personally, I'm not sure how much progress a body can make over one day, but I'm not a doctor.

"Your heart beat seems a little fast. What have you done today?" She asked.

So I told her about my morning, and the adventure though the Petting Zoo.

"Well that's what probably caused the elevation in your heart beat. You should spend the rest of the day relaxing. How about you take a nap? The body heals faster when at rest." She said.

"I know, you told me yesterday." I said, under my breath. "Thanks, I think I'll do that." I said, at a volume that she could hear. I was about to leave the room when I heard a voice behind me.

"Who is that?" The voice asked. I turned around to see a completely white person on a screen.

"White Knight, this is Courtney Walker. She's a relative of mine that was injured recently by an EVO. I had Six and Rex bring her in for treatment." Dr. Holiday said, staring at the screen.

"She is only to stay as long as she is injured. After that, she must go back home." White Knight said. The screen went blank.

"He must be in a good mood. Normally he snaps at anyone and anything." She said, grinning at me. "You better head back to the room." I nodded and left the room.

Making it back to the room in one piece, I lay down on my bed, trying to sleep. But my body wouldn't let me. My mind was too full of thoughts, and my body was all rested up from the extremely long power nap I took last night.

After lying there for a short time, I heard the door open. Looking over, I saw Reece walk in and jump on my bed.

**Are you okay? It's not normal for you to spend so much time in bed. **She asked, a little worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Holiday suggested I try to take a rest. However, my body's too full of energy to sleep." I told her.

**That's typical. Pups like you have a lot of energy. **For a while, we just sat there, me petting her. Suddenly, she looked up at me and asked, **Can you play with me?**

"Why? If you haven't noticed, I'm injured." I asked, giving her a strange look. She didn't respond, but she gave me her puppy dogface, the one she knows I can't resist.

**Because no one plays with me here. **She simply stated.

I petted her, got up, and opened the door, going to find Rex. I found him all right.

When I opened the door, Rex fell in, bringing me down with him. From the looks of it, he had been listening through the door.

I started to panic. Did he hear me talking to Reece! This is not good!

It took Reece's growling to bring my mind back to reality, in which I started to blush profusely. I was lying down with my back on the ground, Rex lying right on top of me.

Rex went as red as a tomato, and got off of me, apologizing the entire way. He took my hand and helped me up, still apologizing. I just blushed and said it was okay, sitting on my bed.

"So, what were you listening through the door for?" I tried to say, without showing how nervous I was.

Apparently, it worked, because he didn't look suspicious at all. He did, however, start blushing even more. I didn't think it was possible.

"Well, the doc had told me you were in here, and I was coming to see if you wanted to come with me to shoot some hoops. But when I made it to the door…" He trailed off a little, and then spoke again. "Court, why were you talking to yourself?"

"I was just bored, I guess." I covered my lie with the first thing that came to mind.

Rex nodded, looking like he understood. "Well, would you like to break the boredom and join me in one of America's favorite sports?" He got up, holding out his hand for me to grab.

" I'll go, but don't expect me to play. Even without my casts, I'm a lousy basketball player." I took his hand.

"You know, you're always offering to help me up, giving me your hand. It's kind of flattering." I crutched away, leaving Rex looking like he'd been stung. I had to laugh at that one.

"You coming? You are the one that knows how to get there." I said, motioning down the hall, trying to break his silence.

He gave a jump start, and then led the way down the hall, to an escape route he knew about.

I carefully sat myself down, and started sliding down what looked like a ventilation shaft, but sloping downwards.

Rex came down after me, holding my crutches. I took them, and he made the Rex Ride again, motioning for me to hop on.

I did, and we rode off to who knows where.

**There you go! I little cuteness, some humor, and some Reece ness! And now, for the reviews!**

**Animatwin- I'm glad you're liking it! But you're going to have to wait and find out! I'm not giving any spoilers!**

**QueenyleAcH- Thanks for the correction! I know I'm not the best writer, and I appreciate it when people help out.**

**One last thing, White is going to be making a mysterious disappearance (pause for evil laughter) but, unfortunately, he will be coming back.**

**That's it for today! So please review, even if it's to tell me I need to fix something! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I'm here with a new chapter! Posting as fast as I can before my family has to leave. I hope you like the next chapter.**

After a while, we stopped at a strange place. It would have looked like a regular basketball court, yet in was in one of the most inconvenient locations.

When we slowed down, I saw there was another person there, a boy with sandy blond hair and a green shirt.

Rex came to a stop, let me get off, and transformed back. "Court, let me introduce you to Noah, my best friend."

I extended my hand to shake. "Courtney Walker. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Noah took my hand and shook it, giving Rex a look that said, _who is this girl?_ He seemed kind of put off by my eyes, so I put my shades on. It seemed to fix the problem.

"An EVO I was fighting a few days ago broke her legs and one arm. We brought her to Providence, and Holiday fixed her up. But she has to stay until she's completely healed." I noticed that Rex left out the part about me staying in his room.

"Okay…" Noah said, looking like he didn't believe Rex. "Well, do you want to play some b ball?" Noah asked Rex, turning away from me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to play, I just sat down on the sidelines, watching the boys.

After a few hours, Six showed up with a ship to take us back to Providence. It wasn't until then that I realized I could have been escaping this entire time._ Idiot!_

Well, Rex said bye to his friend, and we were shepherded onto the ship by an almost robotic Six.

"How could I let them capture me again! I could have escaped!" I muttered to myself, still mad that I hadn't tried to escape.

"And why would you want to do that? You're still injured. We would have caught up to you before you had gotten very far." Six replied to me. I looked at him, furious.

"Is it normal for you to listen in on other people? I asked him, anger in my eyes.

"When it involves escape, yes." Six retorted, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"but why?" I responded back, angry that he wouldn't really answer me.

I turned away from him, and saw Rex, looking at me strange. I gave him a teasing smile, and then put my weight on the sides of the ship, my body catching up with my brain.

Something about Six seemed familiar, like a past memory. _Hanging out around here might just get me the right answer._

**So, Courtney recognizes Six? We shall find out why, but not now. That's for later.**

**And on to the reviews.**

**FoxGoddess2416- I would like to thank you for telling me about the wrong chapter. That was stupid of me. Let's just blame it on the sickness, shall we?**

**QueenyLeAcH- Thank you for offering to beta my story, but I don't think anybody would be able to put up with my randomness. If you really want to, then PM me.**

**Well, there you have it. A new chapter!**

**Merry Christmas! Let's celebrate Jesus' birth!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to post another. Think of it as a Christmas present!**

When we docked, I hobbled off of the ship, and faced Rex.

"Well, I'm heading off to see if I can find something to do. Just lying around gets really boring." I said, getting my crutches and heading out the door.

I hobbled around for a while, trying to memorize my way. If I had to stay here for a while, I should make myself at home.

Eventually, I ended up at the labs with Doctor Holiday. She was studying something under the microscope. When I walked over, the doctor looked up and greeted me.

"Heard you and Rex ran away this afternoon. For any particular reason?" She questioned me, pure innocence in her voice.

"He wanted me to meet his friend, Noah. What're you doing?" I changed the subject quickly, to hopefully avoid the possibility of the questions leading to anything embarrassing.

"Not much, just examining some nanite samples I got from Rex. Want to take a look?" She motioned for me to come up to her and take a look in the microscope. I put my shades up and looked through.

"Interesting. The nanites aren't acting like normal active nanites, but that's expected, since Rex isn't your normal EVO. But shouldn't they be a little faster? They may not be normal, but they still need to go at a fast pace." I said, stunning her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! How do you know so much about nanites?" She asked me, curiosity in her voice.

"My mom's a scientist. I was looking through a microscope the minute my eyes uncrossed. After the nanite incident, she got very interested in the way that they worked. She decided to devote a large part of her research to figuring out how. Most of the time, the only ones she would let me see were de activated or sluggish nanites, but when I got older I would take a look at some of the really active ones. A little scary sometimes, but a lot of fun." I said, almost not pausing for a breath.

"Well, then would you like to help me in the lab? We can use this as a way to further your education, since you're not going to be in school for a while." She offered.

As anyone who knew me would expect, I jumped at the chance to be able to work in a professional laboratory. I followed her as she gave a tour of the lab. Not long after, I was looking at some nanites and documenting practically everything they did. Needless to say, the day went pretty fast after that.

After working in the lab for a while, Holiday and I headed down to the cafeteria for some dinner. We then sat down and had a conversation on some of the stuff EVOs are known to do. She seemed surprised that I lived in a place that had a lot of EVOs in it, yet this was the first time I had been severely injured. I couldn't tell her the real reason, so I told her that my parents were so strict, that they kept me in the house most of the time, which was partially true.

We finished dinner, and went our separate ways. I went to go see if Rex was doing anything, and Holiday went back to the lab. That girl needs to take a break every once and a while. The non-stop work was keeping sleep from her, I could tell from the circles under her eyes.

I head to the room, and sat down in front of the tv with Reece. We sat there for a little while, me scratching her on the head. She nuzzled her head against my hand and snuggled into me.

We sat there for a while before Rex came in. He nodded hello, and sat down on his bed.

We just sat around for a while, watching some weird show about a kid that could read other peoples minds. I wasn't really paying attention, I was off in my own world. I was trying to figure out a way to get out of Providence. If I didn't get out of there soon, I would be found out and tested on.

"Huh, what did you say?" I startled, coming out of my dream to see that Rex had told me something.

"I was saying, we should probably go to bed." Rex said, giving me a look. "So, what were your thinking about?" He questioned me, lying on his bed.

"Not much, just trying to figure out a way to stay here without going crazy from boredom." I said, getting into bed as well. Reece jumped on my bed and got comfortable at the end, Rex watching her the entire time.

"She's pretty attached to you." Rex commented, motioning over to Reece.

"Well, she's been my dog since she was small, smaller, that is. I'm also the one who takes care of her." I said, snuggling into bed.

Six popped in. "Lights out." He said, flicking the light switch and turning to leave.

I lay down in bed, trying to figure out what made him do familiar to me. I don't remember meeting anybody like him in my past.

"Good Night." I snuggle into my pillow, my mind still running a million miles an hour. If only my brain would slow down, then I would be able to go to sleep a whole lot easier.

**Again, Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AAAHHH! Sorry, just got back from an insanely amazing concert! Radiance Effect brought us onto the stage for their last song! Of course it helps that they're my most favorite band! Okay, now that I got that out of my system...**

I'd been there for a few weeks, in which nothing really happened. We'd wake up around 7, and Rex would go to training while I would go to work with doctor Holiday. We'd have lunch together, and hang out the rest of the day. Every night, I tried to question Six, but failed every time. My arm had completely healed, and my legs were slowly getting better.

And yet, during this entire time, no one guessed that I was an EVO. This entire arrangement was perfectly fine, until something happened.

I was eating dinner with Rex, when an alarm went off. Rex and I immediately jumped up and ran to where the alarm was coming from. In the hallway a big green lizard with crystal growing out of one hand, and a giant metal wolf. They saw us and hissed.

"Okay, I have to learn some self- defense." I muttered to myself, staying on the sidelines while Rex went and kicked their butts. Suddenly I realized. Maybe their animal EVOs. It's worth a shot, I just have to make sure they don't see me.

I stood as still as I could, concentrating on the sounds around me. _Stop Fighting. _I thought, directing it towards the EVOs.

The two EVOs instantly stopped fighting, and held their heads in their hands. I smiled, a little sadistic.

_Leave this place and don't come back! _ I yelled at them telepathically. They clutched their heads again and ran to this hole that was in the wall. They jumped out, landing on the roof of a ship. I laughed inside my head, trying to make it a little creepier for them.

"Who were they?" I asked Rex, helping him up after getting knocked down by the fleeing EVOs.

"Biowolf and Skalamander, two members of the Pack. They work for Van Kliess." Reece started growling. Even where we lived, we heard about Van Kliess.

"Let's go." I grabbed Rex's arm, and started hobbling my way down the hall.

"Whoa, where exactly are we going?" He said, separating his arm from mine and walking next to me.

"We're finding Six. I'm going to learn how to fight." I can't use my powers whenever an attack happens. They might find out if I do.

"But you're injured! You can't fight like that!" He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "No matter what you may think, you can't fight effectively with 2 broken legs. How about you wait until your legs heal at least? You can still learn how to fight, but you won't get hurt more than you are now." His voice softened as we looked at each other.

"Fine." I huffed, giving in. "But, we can still ask Six for some exercises I can do to strengthen my legs. Then, when I start learning, I will be strong enough."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" I nodded. "Ugh, fine, but maybe you should ask Dr. Holiday instead. She actually cares if you get hurt or not." He and I walked down to the lab and asked Dr. Holiday.

"I'm not sure. You're legs need to heal more before you can engage with a lot of physical exercise. How about this. Once I have some free time, I'll do a test that determines if you'll be strong enough for that kind of physical exercise." Dr. Holiday said, doing a quick examination.

"Fine." I said, a little sad. I got up and hobbled down to the room. When I got there, I saw something on my bed. When I looked over, I saw a book. I picked the book up, and almost shrieked. It was a book from my favorite series! It was even the book I was going to the bookstore to get on the day I got attacked.

I looked over it to see if there was any ID to the buyer, even though it was kind of obvious.

I sat on my bed, and started to read. I got through at least 3 chapters that night, and would have gotten through more, if I hadn't heard someone clearing their throat. I jumped a little, and saw Rex sitting on the other end of my bed. I hadn't even heard him come in!

"So, I'm guessing you like the book?" He said, to me, smirking a little.

I don't exactly know why, but I gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered in his ear. I could fell him getting warmer.

"But how did you get it?" I asked him while separating. "You're monitored constantly, and I've been with you a lot of the time."

"I found some time. Hope you enjoy it." He got up and head over to his bed.

Just like every night, Six poked in and turned out the nights.

"Tell me, Six. Why is it you wear sunglasses?" I ask him, curious. "It must get difficult to see in areas with not as much light."

"Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" He closed the door before I could tell him I was hiding a pair of freakish eyes.

I screamed into my pillow while Rex laughed at me. Next thing he knew, he got a face full of pillow.

"And exactly why are you screaming?" He asked me, removing the pillow.

"I can't figure out why he's do familiar, and it's killing my brain. Now can I have my pillow back?" I asked him, still a little annoyed.

"No, I think I'll keep it." He replied, still laughing a bit.

I stalked slash limped over to him, grabbed a pillow, and stalked slash limped back. Getting into beds, I could still hear Rex laughing over it. It wasn't until later that I found out I had grabbed his pillow instead of mine. I didn't care. As long as I had something soft to put my head on. I even kind of liked it. It smelled like him. It sounds a little creepy, but it smelled nice. I was fast asleep before I knew it.

**Okay, there you go! A chapter for you to enjoy! **

**Review responses!**

**QueenyLeAcH: Well, great then! I'll try to message you.**

**Okay, before I leave, I must tell you one thing. Check out Radiance Effect if you like hard music that makes your heart beat! They're from Springfield Missouri and totally awesome!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! It's freezing cold down here, and going to get even colder!**

**Before I start new chapter, I was to say thank you to Inkdragon13, for helping me with some tough spots in the story, and QueenyLeAcH, for being my new Beta.  
**

**And now, the story!**

I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. I looked over to see that Rex was still sleeping, but instead of his head on his pillow, he was cuddling it. Strange…

I tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably, so I picked up my book and started reading, carefully so I didn't wake up Rex. I didn't really need to worry since I could practically see in the dark, with the cat eyes and everything. I didn't get very far in the book, though, before Reece woke up and nudged her way between my book and me.

**I hope you don't think you can get away with not talking to me for so long! **She said, pressing her head into my now empty hand. I laughed quietly and started petting her. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm never left alone here, and I almost never get up this early."

**Well, you're awake now, so that's all that matters. **She maneuvered herself so that she was lying under the covers with me. I laughed and pressed my face into her fur. "So, how have you been doing?" I asked.

**It's fun around here. Most of the time, though, they take me to the indoor jungle, so I don't bother anyone that's working. I like it in there, though. Plenty of things to do.**

She snuggled into me, and fell asleep again. I snuggled in with Reece, falling asleep again not long after. When you have a warm dog body next to you, it's easy to fall asleep.

I woke up many hours later to the feeling that someone was by my bed. I quickly jumped up, over Reece, and onto whoever was possibly trying to attack me. I forced my arm up; hitting whomever it was in the stomach. I swung my better leg at him, knocking him on the ground while trying to get up. Forgetting about my legs, I fell back onto my bed, leaving whoever I had attacked on the ground.

When I came to my senses, I saw Rex lying on the floor, moaning. "Do you really need to learn how to fight? You could seriously kick some butt, and you were just getting up." He moaned again, and started to get up off the floor.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I apologized as he was getting up. "I felt someone leaning over me, and instantly reacted. What were you doing near my bed anyway?" I asked him with a suspicious tone to my voice.

"I was returning your pillow. But apparently I don't need to, seeing as you were enjoying mine so much," he said sarcastically, throwing my pillow at me while grabbing his own. "Seriously, are you so sure you need martial arts training? Do that to some of the bad guys I fight, and they'll go down easy." He sat down on my bed.

"Fine, I'm sorry, and thank you for giving me back my pillow," I said, putting it back where it belonged.

"Man, you to need to keep it down. I can hear you all the way from my room." Bobo popped his head in. Rex and I both threw our pillows at him. "Jeez, touchy," he commented, leaving the room. We laughed at the monkey, and got ready for the day.

We had a normal day until after dinner. There was an EVO alert, so everyone was busy moving around, trying to get Rex where he needed to go. I just headed to the lab, figuring Dr. Holiday would need my help. Boy, was I right.

When I got there, she was glued to a screen that she had told me read Rex's biometrics reading. Yet all around her were things that need to get done. I tapped her on the shoulder, and told her I could keep an eye on the readings and tell her if there were any spikes or drops. She looked at me gratefully and gave me an earpiece, telling me that if there was any change, that I should contact Six, then call her over.

I nodded, and put the earpiece in my ear, keeping an eye on the biometric readings. Everything stayed normal for a long while. It almost got kind of boring. But suddenly, his readings took an extreme nosedive. I turned the headset on and contacted Six.

"Six, Rex's biometric readings have bottomed out." I covered up the mouthpiece. "Dr. Holiday! Rex's biometric readings have flat lined." She came rushing over. I uncovered the mouthpiece long enough to respond to what Six was asking me.

"Courtney? Where's Holiday," he ordered me. Man, that guy must have a wooden board strapped to his back, he's so stiff.

"Dr. Holiday's busy trying to figure out the reason for the drop in the readings," I answered back, not in the mood for orders.

"The reason is because Rex is unconscious. We're bringing him back to base," he said to me.

"Dr. Holiday! Rex is unconscious!" I yelled over to her. She took the head set from my hands and placed it on her head. "Six, status report." She listened for a moment, then took the headset off.

"Courtney, I'll need your help with Rex. Apparently he was injured and knocked out while fighting an EVO. We'll need to assess the situation, and then heal him to the best extent of our abilities." I nodded my head, and then got ready for him to come in.

When he did make it in, he certainly looked like he had been fighting an EVO. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and his shoulder had a large discolored bite mark on it. I grabbed some antiseptic and started to clean up his smaller wounds, while Dr. Holiday dealt with his shoulder. Apparently, whatever EVO he had been fighting had poisonous saliva. He didn't wake up during the entire treatment, even when the Dr. sewed up his shoulder.

Once we finished cleaning Rex up, Six woke him so he could head to his room for better recovery. Since it was about bedtime anyways, he convinced me to go to bed too.

I sighed, and then looked over at Rex. Strangely, this reminded me of when they brought me to Providence, except I woke up in the lab.

It was at that moment that Reece decided to jump on my bed, breaking my train of thought.

**I smell worry on you. Did something happen? Are you okay? **She questioned me, a very serious tone to her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but Rex got injured." I gestured over to him, and she gave a sniff in his direction.

**He'll be fine. The poison is wearing off. He should wake up in the morning friskier than a golden retriever pup. **She walked down to the foot of my bed and lay down, ready for a good night's sleep. I lay down too, but I was unable to sleep.

After a while, I sat up on my bed and started meditating, a trick my cousin from Bhutan taught me. I sat down and started breathing, counting in my mind.

It took a while, but eventually I was calmed down and fast asleep.

**So, there's a new chapter for you. I hope you like! And now the reviews.**

**Hawkpath13- Hmm.. Now I'm wondering what he smells like! Maybe it's an earthy smell mixed with a touch of motor oil. What do you think?**

**jayswing96- Yay! I love that you can't wait for the next one!**

**Well, that's all for now. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Again, I say thank you to my Beta QueenyLeAcH for, well, being my Beta! **

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

It took a while, but eventually I was calmed down and fast asleep. Unfortunately, that sleep did not last for very long.

I woke up around 6 o'clock to alarms blaring and red lights flashing. I looked over to see Rex still asleep. "That guy could sleep through anything," I muttered, getting out of bed. Reece jumped after me.

I opened the door, ready to grab anybody and ask them what was going on. Instead, I ran right into Six, who was about to open the door himself. I started to fall back, but Six held onto my good arm, steadying me.

"Thanks, What's going on?" I asked him, a little embarrassed that I was still in my P. J.s.

"A problem in The Hold. A very dangerous EVO has become loose," he replied, just as stoic as ever.

"I'm guessing you want me to wake up Rex?" I asked him, giving him a look.

"Affirmative," he said, fully entering the room.

"Can I come? I should know how to deal with these things." I folded my arms, looking at Six. He raised an eyebrow, then gave a barely imperceptible nod.

I walked over to Rex, gently shaking him on the shoulder. I softly said his name, hoping to bring him back to the land of the living. "Rex, Rex, are you in there?"

He turned onto his side, and mumbled something I couldn't understand, obviously still in dreamland.

Apparently Six knew what Rex said, because he rasied an eyebrow and looked at the sleeper.

"What did he just say?" I asked Six. It had sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Six raised his other eyebrow. "You didn't understand that?" He said, showing the slightest glimpse of a personality before it got covered again.

"Hey, I can't be perfect!" I said to him, a little annoyed by the smuggness I detected in that last sentence. I shook his shoulder again. This time, Rex actually woke up.

"Woah, never going to do that again," he muttered, not seeing that we were in the room.

"Six! What's the problem?" He said, seeing that Six was there.

"A problem down in The Hold. It's her sister," he said, with no clue as to who's sister she could be.

"Ugh, don't EVOs ever take a vacation?" Rex muttered, soft enough that only I heard it. I giggled, and helped him to his feet.

We ran down to the Petting Zoo. Well, it's more like Six ran, I fast limped, and Rex was inbetween, making sure that I was keeping up. Once we made it to the Petting Zoo, Rex created his bike and had me get on.

"What's The Hold, and who's sister is he talking about?" I asked Rex as we speed through the jungle.

"Do you remember that large building we saw your first day here?" I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me, so I agreed with him.

"Well, that building is where they hold incurable EVOs that are more dangerous. As for the sister part, I think it would be better if Dr. Holiday told you about that." By then, we had made it to The Hold. I got off, and Rex shrank his Rex Ride, only to create yet another machine. This one looked like he had giant metal hands. He ran into the building where all the noise was coming from.

For a while, we both heard and saw nothing. Then, suddenly, this giant spider like creature burst out, with Rex on top of her, trying to knock her unconscious or something. Six ran in to help him, while I sat on the sidelines. Man, I need to learn how to fight!

Apparently this creature could read minds, because she decided to give me a lesson. Ignoring Six and Rex completely, she ran towards me, looking like she wanted to make me her next meal. The way my luck was going, that would be my best guess.

I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. She was about to strike, when I heard and felt two things. I heard the sound of a gun with a muffler going off, and felt someone pulling me out of the way, and just in time, too. The second I was out from under her, the spider started to fall. I was surprised to see that instead of bullets, tranquilizer darts were imbedded into her skin. Even more surprising was the fact that Dr. Holiday was holding the tranq gun.

It took a little while to realise that I still had a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Looking back, I saw that Rex was the one who had pulled me out.

"Uh, Rex? You can let go now," I said, trying to get his attention. He shook his head, and saw that he still had his arms around me. He blushed, and quickly removed his arms. Unfortunately, because I had been leaning on them, I ended up falling on my back.

"This is just not my day." As I sat up, I saw Six, Rex, and Dr. Holiday carrying the spider EVO back into The Hold. The monkey stood next to me, laughing up a storm. I glared at him, making him shut up.

When we made it back to Providence, Dr. Holiday insisted that she do that day's checkup on me. I consented, and we went down to the lab. While we were down there, I asked Dr. Holiday who that EVO was. All of a sudden, she got really quiet, like she was lost.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told her, not wanting to cause anything bad.

"No, no, it's okay. It's just hard to talk about sometimes." She leaned on the table before starting again. "That EVO was - is - my sister."

I instantly felt bad for asking that question. Of course the EVO had a family tie to Dr. Holiday! I mean, Rex told me to ask Dr. Holiday, not anyone else.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered, feeling really stupid.

"No, it's okay, you're going to still be here for a while. You will need to know what's going on." She finished up the check up, and I left, still feeling awful.

On my way to the cafeteria for some late breakfast, I was mentally berating myself about asking her that. What was I thinking! I must be some kind of idiot! What kind of person just goes up to someone and randomly starts talking about things like that!

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even see it when I ran into Rex. I swear, I made a face- sized imprint in his chest.

"Ooff!" My breath whooshed out of my lungs, and I started falling backwards, due to my lack of balance. Thankfully, Rex grabbed onto my arm before I could fall again.

"Thanks. Today just doesn't seem to be my day," I said, feeling glad that I had found someone who might be able to keep my thoughts away from mentally beating myself up.

"Well, why don't we make it better?" He suggested, making a devious face.

"Garbage chute again?" I asked him, knowing what that look on his face meant.

"Yep. I'll just grab Bobo and we can head out, maybe go to town," he said, starting to walk away.

"I'll go with you. I mean, there's not much else that I can do while I'm waiting for you to gather your chimp," I said, jumping forward a little bit. He grinned, and we started walking together.

**I don't know why I brought Holiday's sister back, but it worked. It's review time!**

**QueenyLeAcH- Yes, no repetition. You fixed that! Thank you again.**

**Hawkpath13- Yep, Rex got injured! I try to make people happy.**

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1- Believe me, I plan on having plenty of Rex/ Courtney cuteness. It might be a bit gradual.**

**galaxydreamergurl101- Thank you! I'm glad you love it. It's very entertaining to write as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Feliz Día de San Valentín****! I hope you know what that means. So, this chapter is a bit more serious than what I normally write. I hope you like it!**

Our day in town was the best so far. Rex and I did practically everything. It helped a lot that that was the day that the May festival was in town.

Rex was surprised that I had never been to a festival before. I flushed, and hastily covered it up, saying something about my parents being over protective. Thankfully, he was preoccupied by the smell of food. Our stomachs growled in unison. We looked at each other, laughed, and went to go buy some food.

As we went to get our food, I kept hearing a lot of whispering about Rex and I. For some reason, everyone thought I was his girlfriend. No way! Rex was my friend, no nothing else. I'm glad Rex didn't hear it, though. It was already embarrassing to hear people talk about us that way.

We stayed out until around midnight, watching fireworks, when Six busted us and took us back to Providence.

On the way to Providence, I started thinking about something. Even though we have only known each other for an estimate of 2 weeks, we've pretty much become best friends. That was pretty fast, even for me.

I instantly felt bad. Normally, best friends can tell each other every thing, and not get judged. However, there would always be that one thing that I would have to forever hold from him. No one, not even Rex, can be allowed to know my secret.

Rex must have seen the look on my face, because he asked me what the problem was.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just spacing," I said, a little flustered. He seemed to buy the story, looking over and saying something to Bobo.

I sighed, and leaned my head on Rex's shoulder. He seemed surprised, and I saw Six raise an eyebrow at me, but I was too tired to care about anything as trivial as embarrassment. He relaxed, and we rode that way the rest of the way home.

Isn't it strange, that I have only stayed at Providence for a few weeks, yet already I am calling it my home? It's as if the family that I have back in Texas never existed, yet I can remember them. Will things be normal again when I go back to my family? Or will Providence be my true home after this?

It's weird how my mind thinks the strangest things? I mean, why would cold, heartless Providence be like home to me? Home is where my family is, where my friends are, where my life is. How could Providence trump that?

I looked over at Rex, who was about to fall asleep. Then again, Six and Holiday were like my parents. They almost did better than my real parents anyways. Rex was my best friend, and Providence was becoming my life.

Providence doesn't expect me to fit into a stereotype, like they do in the regular world. I'm not a popular kid, I'm not a nerd, I'm not a crazy EVO, I'm just Courtney.

_If only I could tell them_, I thought as I fell asleep. _Then I wouldn't have to hide anymore._

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I fumbled up, embarrassed to have fallen asleep on the ship, and on Rex, even. But instead of seeing an angry Six leaning over us, I saw the bedroom, with Rex in his bed, snoring very gently. I laughed a little because his snores sounded like a cat purring.

Reece raised her head, and moved her way up the bed, pushing her head underneath my hand.

**Why were you gone for so long? You didn't get back until very late. **She sounded a little hurt.

"Sorry, I went to a spring festival with Rex. We stayed to watch the fireworks," I told her, feeling a bit confused. Reece was acting a lot like my mom. "How did I get into bed, anyway?" We both knew that even if my subconscious had decided to take a stroll, I would have landed flat on my face.

**Rex carried you in and laid you on your bed. He also made sure that you had blankets, **she told me, any and all traces of mom out of her.

I blushed, embarrassed that he had carried me and put me into bed. I looked over at him. He was still sleeping. I smiled, and turned to Reece.

"So, do you like it here?" Last night's questions were still running through my mind.

**Yeah, no body cares if I go running through the jungle, but they still take care of me. Why do you ask? **She tilted her head, giving me a strange look.

"No reason, I was just wondering," I said, a little too quickly. She looked at me, questioning in her eyes.

**Do you like it here? If you do, then maybe we should stay here.**

"No, when the time comes, we really should go home. I'm just wondering if you liked staying here," I said, hoping I didn't sound unsure. She gave me a look, and I pretty much melted.

"The thing is, this place is starting to feel more like home than are place back in Texas. Shouldn't I feel at home with my family, instead of with a bunch of people that I only met a few weeks ago?" I snuggled into her fur, wrapping my arms around her.

**I'm sure you'll start thinking like normal again once we go back home. **She snuggled into me, putting her head on my pillow. I got out of bed, gave her pat, and started getting ready for the day. It's a good thing Rex has his own bathroom, because this arrangement would not have lasted as long as it has if he hadn't.

I went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, and then headed to the lab for some testing. Dr. Holiday said she wanted to do some tests on me, to tell how my limbs are healing. I just hope I can get my better leg out of this cast soon, so I won't have to worry about injuring it further trying to walk around using crutches.

"Well, your legs are healing just fine," she told me after the tests. "Listen, I'm going to give you a few exercises you can do to get used to using your leg again. I want you to do these exercise everyday, got it?" She sounded a lot like a person I know very well. I chuckled. Dr. Holiday certainly can fill the mother requirements, firm but caring.

After the testing, I worked in the lab for a while. I took a look at some of Rex's biometric readings, but I didn't like what I was seeing. They were bouncing all over the place, from almost flat lining, to full capacity. But the weird thing is, when I called Dr. Holiday over to take a look at them, she didn't seem to act like it was a problem. She just gave me a strange look, and turned back to her computer. When I asked her what was going on, she answered me plain and simple.

"Since Rex's nanites are linked with his emotions, his biometrics tend to go crazy during times of high emotion, such as when he's really mad at someone, or any other extreme emotions." She looked at me again.

"Okay, what's with all the weird looks! You're looking at me as if I just sprouted wings!" I exclaimed, wanting some answers. I turned, trying to look at my back. "I didn't sprout wings, did I?"

"Okay, I won't be coy with you. I can see that you and Rex are growing very close, and it's only been two weeks. Now, I can see why you have bonded so well, seeing as you two are the only teenagers in Providence," she told me, a look of complete professionalism on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, cutting her off. "I do not like Rex in the way that you're implying! We're just becoming great friends, nothing more." How could she think that! There is no way that Rex and I would ever be like that! We were friends, nothing else.

Yet, there was that little voice inside me saying, _Would it really be so bad? _My sane side would immediately retort, _Yes, it would! _The little battle inside my head went on as I worked in the lab with Dr. Holiday.

After working for almost the entire day, I went out to the Petting Zoo to see if I could find Reece. We hadn't walked together for a while. I kind of missed it.

I didn't find Reece, but I did find Rex tearing through the Petting Zoo with what looked like a jet pack. He looked down, smiled at me, and slowly descended, landing in the grass.

"How's it goin'?" he asked, smirking. "I don't normally see you out here."

"Well, I decided to walk around out here, see if I could find Reece," I said, flustered as the things Dr. Holiday had said earlier ran through my mind.

"Well, why don't we find something else to do? Not that there is much to do around here. The only thing I can think about doing is escaping again, and they normally seal off the exits for a few days after each attempt," he said, scratching his head.

"Why don't we just head back to the room or something? Maybe we can find a movie to watch," I felt kind of tired from the work out I gave my brain earlier.

"Sure thing, that sounds like fun. Do you want to go back the normal way, or the fun way?" he said, giving me a devious grin. I grinned back.

"What do you think?" He nodded, and made the Rex Ride. As normal, I climbed onto the back and held on as we raced through the Petting Zoo. It didn't take long for us to make it to the front door.

We walked down the hall, talking the entire way. However, I couldn't help but notice the weird looks people kept giving us. I was almost ready to go up in their faces and say, "There is nothing going on! Now get that through your thick skulls!"

But, being the person that I am, I settled with giving them looks back. Two can play at that game.

When we got to the room, I started looking through his collection of movies and channels to find one I hadn't seen yet, while he went down to the kitchen to try and get us some popcorn. I found a movie I'd wanted to see for a while and popped it into the DVD player.

Rex came back with a bag of popcorn and a few sodas just as I put the movie in. During the entire movie we sat on the floor. It would have been easier to sit on the beds, but when you watch a movie with someone, you aren't on separate sides of the room. Besides, this way you could see the movie better.

After about a half hour into the movie, I was starting to get fidgety, so I turned over and lay down on my stomach to watch the movie. Amused, Rex did it too. We just lay there, watching the movie with rapt interest. It wasn't until the credits started rolling that I realized we had slowly moved closer and closer together to the point we were smack next to each other. You wouldn't have been able to fit a piece of paper between us, we were so close.

I blushed, and get up, stammering about how we should probably get ready for bed. He agreed, and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, we were ready for bed, talking about the movie we had seen.

It wasn't long before Six came in to turn out the lights.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he turned to me. Was it just me, or did his impervious armor crack, just a little?

"I don't really know," I said, plating my face down in my pillow. I didn't hear anything, but I could just picture Rex smirking at me.

Six left the room, and I heard Rex fall asleep. I fell asleep not long after, thinking about what Dr. Holiday had said. My normal side and my rational side argued back and forth in my dreams all night.

**So, there's the new chapter! This was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I looked at my stats. Over 1,500 hits! You guys make me so happy! Reviews!**

**TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1- Yeah, the storied are easier to read if the romance is gradual.**

**So, there's the chapter. And in case you didn't understand what I said earlier, Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, I know I haven't updated in almost two months, and I'm really sorry! I've probably lost a few readers due to this, but with the current family sitch, writing has been really hard. I was stupid, and I'm sorry.**

**Okay, enough beating myself up, let's move onto the story! I think you'll like this chapter. Thanks to QueenyLeAcH for being an awesome beta, and inkdragon13 for helping me through some trouble spots.**

Two months went by before anything truly happened. I couldn't believe I had been there for over two months and they never found out my secret. I took all necessary precautions and made sure I never used my powers unless I knew it was just Reece and I. I still couldn't figure out why Six was so familiar. I even kind of forgot about trying to find out anyways.

I was sitting on the floor in the room, stretching my newly recovered leg. I still wasn't completely better, but I had better mobility and stability. Maybe now I would stop running into people. For a while, though, I had to do even more exercises to strengthen my leg. Can't run very well when your legs aren't at full capacity, I guess.

Reece walked up to me, sat between my legs, and rolled over, begging me to pet her belly. While I was petting her, I noticed how much she had grown. She was bigger, and her muscles were well toned, at least as much as I could tell. Her hair had also gotten shaggy, like she needed a haircut.

I finished my exercises, and sat against the wall, Reece placed her head on my cast. **Why don't you talk to me anymore? You're always busy doing something else.**

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that they might find out what I can do if I use it too often. I think they're already getting suspicious." I placed my hand on her back, feeling the warmth.

"Who's suspicious about what, and why are you talking to your dog again?" Rex suddenly walked in. I jumped up. Oh man! He walked in while I was talking to Reece! I mentally slapped myself across the face. How could I be so careless that I just use my abilities at whim? I'm such an idiot!

"Um, well, you see, the thing is," I stalled, not looking Rex in the face. "I talk to Reece when I'm bored?"

He gave me a look. "We both know you've used that excuse before. Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

I was surprised. I had never seen this side of him. I looked him in the eye, and something burst.

"I can't tell you!" I yelled at him. "And do you want to know why? Because if I do, I won't be able to prevent what's bound to happen." I sat down on my bed, feeling really bad. 2 months of avoiding this topic, and it all just suddenly gushes out.

Rex sat down next to me and out his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. Where he got the guts to do this, I'll never know. "Listen, I'm going to promise to you that no matter what you say or do, nothing will ever happen to anybody. Now can you tell me what's got you so upset?" He looked at me with those ridiculously warm brown eyes.

"You won't believe me. You'll just think I'm crazy. It's not like my powers are transferable." I mentally and physically slapped my hand across my mouth, but the damage was done. Rex looked at me, taking his arm off of my shoulder.

"What do you mean by powers? Courtney, what are you talking about?" He looked me straight in the eye. His eyes weren't joking anymore.

"If you have to know, I'm an EVO, okay! Like you! I can communicate with animals and animal EVOs, and control them with my movements. I would prove it to you, but as I said, I can't just show you because only one is visible." I got up and paced around the room as I spoke, plumping down on the ground in a huff when I finished. He didn't seem to react, at least not that I could here.

I sat there while he contemplated what I had just said. He didn't seem to move, just sat there. Sighing, I got up and sat down on the bed again. I touched his arm, and he seemed to come back to life.

"You're serious? You're an EVO?" He grabbed my wrists. I tried to pull away, but he just held on. I stopped struggling when I felt a tingling sensation, and saw blue lines tracing up and down my arms. He released me, and the lines disappeared.

"Whoa, You're definitely an EVO. I'm surprised that I never figured it out before." He thought for a minute, and then turned to me. "And you say you can talk to animals?" I nodded.

"But, you have to promise to keep it a secret. If anyone found out, I'd be dead. Please, Rex." I grabbed his hands much like he had grabbed my wrists. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He thought for a minute, and then grinned.

"I'll keep it a secret. I know what it feels like to be different." I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. He gave me a hug back. We stayed like that for a minute, in each others arms. After a while, though, we separated.

"So is that why I used to wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of your voice? I had just dismissed it as talking in your sleep." He got up off the bed and sat down on the floor, pulling me down with him.

"That's probably it. I would talk to Reece while everyone was asleep."

"Oh. So, what does Reece think of me?" He strutted a little. I laughed, and then answered him.

"Reece likes you a lot. Six, not so much. She loves to run in the Petting Zoo, or the indoor jungle as she calls it." We both laughed, the built up tension releasing.

"That also explains why you enjoy working at the zoo. They probably love having you too."

"Well, no one knows about my EVO ness except you and my family. But I do like working at the zoo. I talk to all the animals, and I help them when they need it. I just told the zookeepers that I have always had a way with animals. They seem to buy it." It wasn't until then that I realized we were still holding hands. I blushed, and removed my hand from his.

"Wait a minute! When Biowolf and Skalamander ran off suddenly the day they attacked, that was you, wasn't it!" He questioned me.

"Yep. They acted like smart animal EVOs. It wouldn't have hurt to try, anyways. There were no consequences of otherwise. Since my powers are almost all in the mind, no one would see me use them. Until you did today." I shot a fake angry glance at him, then laughed a little.

"So, is there anything else you can do?" He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his hands under his chin, not unlike the first time we had lunch together.

"Well, I don't have any other powers, if that's what you're asking. But, I have changed. Ever since the nanite accident, I've been able to think faster, to figure things out better. I'm able to learn faster, and I seem to be smarter than the average teenager. It's like they gave me a super brain or something. I also have my extremely strange eyes." I leaned back against my bed, wondering how I would keep my secret from everyone else in the base.

"That's pretty cool. So far, my nanites create machines and cure EVOs. At least, EVOs that can be cured. When I touched you, I could sense that I wouldn't be able to cure you, even if I wanted to." He leaned against his hands, looking as if to be deep in thought.

"It's okay. I kind of like my powers. Except for the whole hiding them from the world thing." He laughed, but then got all serious.

"Why can't you tell Providence? They wouldn't hurt you, you have control over your powers." He grabbed my hand again, but I could barely tell, I was so deep in my thoughts.

"Because if they do, I know what will happen. It's happened before." I could feel myself go serious, the happy mood forgotten. Rex seemed to pick up on that.

"What's wrong, Court? Did something happen to you?" He looked at me, pleading with his eyes. I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid looking him in the face.

"Anyone that I tell gets hurt," I said, burying my face into my arms. "I'll tell someone or they'll find out, and a few days later they will die, right in front of me. But the worst thing is that their families would blame me. I got ridiculed, scorned. They all hated me. Even my parents only tolerated me. We eventually just moved to a new town, where they didn't know about me. I've watched people die because of me. I can't cause any more pain."

I could here my voice starting to waver. Rex pulled my head out of my arms and looked me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Court, but I promise you, they wouldn't do that to you here." He let go of my head and put an arm around my shoulder. "You'll be protected here. Don't you see that?"

I shook my head. "I-I-I can't. Not after what has happened. You can't tell anyone. You can't." I trembled, remembering the pain, the hurt. He pulled me closer, stopping my trembling. I fell him nod his head yes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Court. I won't tell anybody," he whispered, leaning against my bed frame. I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling happy. Finally, I didn't have to hide my secret anymore.

**So, what do you think? Rex finally knows her secret! It was only a matter of time before he found out.**

** Since I haven't updated in so long, I have a bunch of reviews to answer, so just bear with me!**

**Tessadragon- I'm glad you're enjoying this. No more need to look for the next chapter, cause here it is!**

**Princess Gwendolyn Cornelia- Don't worry, I will write more. It's just that sometimes life gets in the way. We all wish it would mind it's own business, but it won't listen to us. :P **

**gwendelynchin20- Wow, two Gwendelyn people. Yeah, that chapter was pretty fluffy. Sometimes, the fluffitis shows up with no warning.**

**XxXDanniXxx- Yeah, it would be cool if she could speak and read the people EVOs minds too, but that would make her too powerful. I try to avoid making her Mary Sue- ish. I think Circe and Rex would look good together, but they're priorities are just too different. Maybe it will happen in the show, but there's a chance it won't. We never know with Man of Action.**

**Scarlett Wolf- I'm glad you think Rex and Courtney are cute together, that's what I was going for. Everything will be revealed.**

**K. Astral- No, Courtney's not a neko, but that would be a good plotline. Maybe you can use that. More characters will be added, but right now they're stuck in Providence where the only people under 20 are the two of them, with Noah visiting once and a while. Can't wait to read some of your stuff!**

**hikari-hime 01- I honestly try, but as I said earlier, life gets the better of you sometimes. I promise to try and update when I can.**

**Well, there you have it! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, what's up? I've got a new chapter for you! Aren't you happy? I hope you're happy. This chapter's for my fanfic "penpal" as I call her, inkdragon13, and my awesome beta, "QueenyLeAcH".**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope ya'll like it.**

By the next morning, things were back to normal. I woke up, wondering what had happened yesterday that could have made me so happy. Then it hit me. Me, Rex, my EVO confession, him promising not to tell.

I looked over at Rex. He looked so normal just lying there. You wouldn't think that a deadly weapon would come from such a cute boy- _Wait a minute, did I just think he was cute? There is no way I just thought that!_

I shook my head, dislodging the thoughts from my brain. Making sure he wasn't awake yet, I got up, grabbed my clothes, and head to the bathroom to clean up and change.

When I got back, Rex had already gotten up and changed. The guy from the basketball court, what was his name – Noah – was there too, playing videogames with Rex.

"Hey. What's up?" I sat down on my bed and took a look at the screen.

"Oh, Hi. Can't talk, got butt to kick," he said, not even turning around. Both his and Rex's eyes were glued to the TV screen where two creatures were fighting. I rolled my eyes. Like he doesn't fight enough monster EVOs already.

They played the game for a while; Noah beating Rex almost every time. They offered me a controller, but I said no. I don't like videogames that much.

During the time that they were playing, I started thinking. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have told him that story. He's totally going to think I'm crazy. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, rebuking myself.

I heard a tune and saw the screen say "Player 2 is the Winner" out of the corner of my eye. Rex groaned and threw the controller down. I laughed at him, falling onto my bed. I grabbed my book and started reading, hearing Rex asking for one more battle.

"I'll definitely beat you this time!" I heard, and the noises from the game start again. Those boys.

For about an hour, they played their videogames. I finished my book before they were done. Bored, I decided to watch them play. I got up and sat down on Rex's bed, right above Rex, who was on the floor. I reached down and gently grabbed his goggles, lifting them off of his head.

"Hey!" he said, turning his head to look at me. He accidentally pressed a button, and the character on the screen did something that killed the other player. The tune played again, but the screen said "Player 1 is the Winner."

"Yes!" he said, jumping up. I moved backwards quickly, not wanting to be lifted into the air.

"I've gotta go. See you soon." Noah got up and gave both Rex and I a high five, walking out the door.

I turned around and lay down sideways on Rex's bed, my torso hanging off the edge. He sat down in front of me, looking amused.

"Can I have my goggles back? I'm glad you helped me win the game but must you sacrifice the goggles?" he said, looking me in the eyes. I just smiled.

"Fine. I wonder what there is to do around here. Doesn't seem like much." I could feel the blood rush to my head.

"Well, then let's get out of here for a while. I'm sure that you need to get out of here just as much as I do," he said, flashing me that ridiculous smile.

"That would be the best idea you've had yet today," I replied, sliding off the bed. I got up off the floor, brushed myself off, and stood in front of him, grinning. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He and I went out the door. A nice thing about having just a walking cast is that Rex doesn't have to slow down for me. I can keep up with him.

We headed outside, where Rex built the jet pack, or the Boogie Pack as he called it. "Hop on, chica." He motioned to the wings of the boogie pack.

"Chica?"

"You know, Spanish for girl." Rex gave me his silly smirk. I shrugged my shoulders and did as he said, holding on for dear life.

He took off and flew through the sky. We were flying for a long time, going pretty much anywhere as far as I could tell. I watched the ground whiz by from beneath us, passing a few cities along the way.

We eventually landed sometime around noon in what looked like a park. He retracted his wings, and started walking in some direction. He turned around when he saw that I wasn't moving. "You coming?" he asked, holding out his hand. I shrugged my shoulders, walking over to his side.

We walked for a while, to the point that I thought he had brought me just to walk around the park. Now, something like that would be very sweet, but it's not the sort of thing the Rex I knew would do.

Rex started walking faster, looking exited about whatever it was he was taking me do. I heard some noises the closer we got. The sound of many people, the clang of metal against something else, the thwack of balls against gloves…. Oh, no.

"Wait a minute! Are we going to watch a baseball game?" I said, trepidation rising in my voice. I slipped my shades on quickly, in case someone walked by.

"Nope. We're going to play in a baseball game. It's a pickup game, anyone can jump in," he said as we walked into the baseball field.

"What?" I exclaimed as he pulled me towards the diamond. "I can't play baseball! I've never played baseball! I can't start now!"

"Why not? It's going to be my first time too. At least, as far as I can remember. It's just a fun game." Rex grinned at me, pulling me to where I'm guessing one of teams was hanging out.

"Hey! Mind if we join?" he said, pulling me next to him. The guys nodded enthusiastically, and handed us some equipment. I took the equipment and sat down next to the first girl I saw.

The game started off with our team up to bat, with a kid who introduced himself as Ron up first. The ball was thrown, and the game was on.

We played for a while, switching between fielding and batting. I was surprisingly not bad at it. I actually made a home run at one point! But Rex played like a pro. The day would have been perfect if it weren't for one thing.

"So, did it hurt?" The most annoying boy in the history of the world said as he sat next to me. Name, Albert. Occupation, to drive me crazy with his stupid pick up lines.

I sighed. Here we go again. "What hurt?" I tried to sound nice, but it didn't work. He didn't even notice anyway.

"When you fell out of heaven, of course." He grinned and leaned back. I gave him a look. _I hope you don't think I'm actually going to respond to something like that!_

Thankfully, I was up to bat next. I grabbed a helmet and a bat, and stood next to the plate. I brought the bat up, looking the pitcher in the eye. She, yes I said she, nodded slightly and threw the ball.

I swung the bat and the ball went flying across the field. I ran for 1st base, the person in front of me heading for 2nd. The ball was still flying, so I headed for 2nd. The outfielder picked the ball up off of the ground and threw it to the 2nd baseman. By the time he caught it, I was already on 3rd and heading towards home plate. I slid into home plate just before the catcher caught the ball.

The spectators went crazy, cheering for me of all people. I jumped up and down, celebrating my victory. I ran from home plate straight into Rex, who was coming up to celebrate with me. He grabbed me in a hug, spinning around.

"That was awesome! And you said you've never played baseball before!" he said, picking me up off the ground. I laughed so hard.

He set me down. I was about to hug him again when someone else got in between us.

"You were amazing! You are ready for the pros, girl!" Albert said, holding his arms out for a hug. When I didn't move towards him, he came up, putting his arms around me.

I squirmed, but I couldn't break his grip. Man, was he strong! I opened my mouth, ready to yell at him to let go of me, when I heard a slapping sound. Albert let go of me and put a hand to the back of his head, looking pained. I saw Rex standing behind him, his hand poised to slap him again.

"Get away from her." Rex said, coming up to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. Albert gave me the "call you later" sign and walked away, looking wary of Rex.

"Thank you so much. That guy was a pain in the neck." I leaned against him, looking him in the eye.

"Well, thanks to you, we won the game!" He hugged me yet again. I started laughing as the entire team crowded us.

"Hey, we're all having a late lunch together. You guys in?" some girl asked. Rex and I looked at each other, and nodded at the exact same time. She grinned and called the others over. I laughed as the team cheered.

The lunch was just a large picnic under some trees. Albert tried to sit by me, but Rex sat down before Albert had a chance.

We all ate together, laughing and having a great time. I was leaning against a tree, drinking my glass of water, when the girl I mentioned earlier, who said her name was Sally, sat next to me.

"How can you play so well when you have those dark sunglasses on?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Things don't look any different with them on. I just keep them on because of a birth defect that had to do with my eyes," I lied. I had to give her some reason to me wearing them all the time.

"Cool. Can I see?" she asked. I shrugged, lifting my shades for a minute and setting them back down. _What a strange person._

"So, how long have you two been going out?" she asked me, grinning like a lunatic. I sprayed the water I had had in my mouth at the time. I looked at her, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I said. She smirked at me.

"You know, that cute guy that's always defending you against the most annoying Albert. What was his name, oh yeah, Rex! So, how long have you two been going out?" she asked her question again, looking at me expectantly.

"We're not going out. He's my best friend, he was just looking out for me!" I exclaimed, getting some looks from the other girls there. They crowded around us, asking what we were talking about.

"She was about to tell us how long she's been dating Rex," Sally said to me.

"What! How long have you been dating? Is he a good kisser? How many dates have you gone on?" The girls surrounded me, bombarding me with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rex and I are not dating! We are best friends! Nothing gossip worthy!" I said, holding my hands in front of me, my water forgotten. The girls pouted at me and backed up. They went along with what ever they had been doing earlier.

"Making some new friends, chica?" Rex asked as he sat next to me. I laughed to myself, the irony just screaming.

"They were just asking some questions about… us." I blushed a little, hoping he didn't notice.

Thankfully, he seemed oblivious. "Well, Six showed up. Ready to head back?" I nodded my head, getting onto my feet. I saw Six easily. It's not hard to find a man wearing a green suit and sunglasses in a field of normal teenagers. Rex got up after me.

We headed towards Six, knowing we wouldn't be able to escape him now that he had found us. Six turned his head towards us and motioned towards the ship over by the bank, his face unchanging.

Rex and I said good-bye to everyone, and got into the ship. I leaned against the back of the ship and took my shades off, rubbing my eyes a little. Man, those girls had been prying!

"You know, I never noticed it before, but you look like a girl version of Six with those shades on. Except, you have a personality," Rex said as he sat down next to me.

I looked at him, shocked about two things. One, that I looked anything like Six. Two, the fact that I didn't really mind.

Thinking about it, I did see some similarities between us, mainly looks. Maybe he's a distant relative or something. It's not like my family has reunions. He could be my uncle and I wouldn't know. That would explain why he felt so familiar.

"Six? Did you happen to have any relatives by the name of Jonathan Walker?" I asked him, seeing if I could get to the bottom of this.

"Yes, my brother. Why do you ask?" he said, an eyebrow rising.

"Just the fact that you might possibly be my uncle," I said. Who knows, the news might just shock him enough to crack that armor of his.

Yet still, he didn't react. "I was wondering the same. I can see the family resemblance," he said, his eyes returning to the front. I turned to Rex, dumfounded. First I find out I look like the sixth deadliest man in the world. Then I find out said man is actually my uncle. Yet he doesn't even flinch. Can my life get any weirder?

** So, there's the new chapter? Did ya like it? Huh huh huh? It's more a filler chapter than an exciting chapter. But, we do find out more about Courtney's past.**

** Reviews!**

**Stormypelt's Rose- Sure, you can do the same thing! That may be true, but you got to remember, Courtney hasn't known Rex for that long. It's kind of weird for you to like the smell of a person you haven't known for that long. Was something wrong about the story? I'm not the best at dramatic stuff.**

**Circe148deviantArt- Awesome. Love that you love my story!**

**xxXDanniXxx- You'll just have to see. I'm not giving anything away. ;)**

**Tessadragon- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I feel like I didn't do it right.**

**charleithebrat- Well, I'm glad the story is so good! I try t make it so good. I actually don't know when their going to kiss yet. But, it won't be for a little while longer, I like to spread out the romance.**

**So, there you go! I hope to get the next chapter done and sent to my beta soon. Hasta Luego!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! I'm back, and with a new chapter! Did you miss me?**

**I be very tired, so I'm just gonna go straight to the chapter.**

A week later, I was working with Dr. Holiday when things went wrong.

"Can you take a look at these nanites for me?" she asked, backing away from a microscope. I shrugged and took a look.

"They look a lot like Rex's nanites, but a few minor differences. Maybe his nanites are changing?" I asked. She stared at me. I looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Courtney, these aren't Rex's nanites. These are yours. Can you tell me why you have active nanites?" she said, her voice devoid of emotion, which was something I thought Dr. Holiday wouldn't be able to do.

"Well, um, it's hard to say, maybe, perhaps-" I stalled; trying to come up with a reason my nanites would be so active.

Dr. Holiday watched me, a smirk now evident on her face. It was at that moment that Rex decided to walk into the lab.

"So, Doc, what did you want me to- Okay, what's going on?" Rex asked, staring at me.

"Okay, here's the story. I'm an EVO, but I have control over my nanites, much like Rex, but my powers are different. Why don't we just blurt it out to the world now, since no body cares if I get blamed for other's misfortune!" I yelled that last part, plopping onto a chair. Rex came over to me and sat down, placing his hand on my shoulder.

Dr. Holiday looked at me, amused. "I know."

"What?" both Rex and I exclaimed, looking at her. "You already knew?"

"Yes. Figured it out when you first got here, but knew you would tell us before I had to. Honey, those eyes are a dead give away." She smirked at me, continuing her work. I buried my forehead in my arms.

"Great. First we find out that Six is my uncle. Now we find out that my secret was never really a secret." I said into my arms. Dr. Holiday stopped working and faced me.

"Now that one, I didn't know. When did you find out that he was your uncle?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When I found out that his brother is my dad. It was about a week ago." I tilted my head towards Rex. "He can vouch for me."

Rex nodded his head. "Six confirmed it. Do you think White Knight knows about Court?" He looked at me with confusion in his face. My face paled._ I didn't think about that!_

"I don't think White Knight knows, but if he does, it can't be good. I'll keep it a secret. Six too," Dr. Holiday said.

"What will I keep a secret?" Six said as he walked into the lab.

Dr. Holiday looked at me, as if asking for my permission. I slightly nodded. _We might as well, everybody else seems to know!_

"Courtney's an EVO. She has the ability to converse with animals and animal EVOs, and control them through her actions. Unlike Rex, her nanites don't seem to flat- line," Dr Holiday said. Six seemed to take it in easily.

"I figured as much. A normal person doesn't have the eyes of a feline," he said. I sighed.

"And that's why I always wear the sunglasses! Everybody freaks about the eyes! I don't think I'll ever be able to take them off without people thinking I'm a mutant!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Rex laughed at me.

"That girl at the baseball game didn't seem to think you were a freak. If you wear your sunglasses all the time, you'll definitely look like Six. I know you're related, but that doesn't mean you have to look just like him," he said, nudging me with his elbow. "Besides, your eyes look good that way. Unique."

"Back to the problem at hand. How are we going to keep this from White Knight?" Dr. Holiday said. "Courtney could be a great addition to the team, but if we let the White Knight know, then she can never go home."

"Sometimes that's not a bad thing," I mumbled to myself. Rex tilted his head towards me, but I think he dismissed what I had said.

"Maybe we train her, and she just tags along when it comes to missions? The White Knight will never know!" Rex said. Dr. Holiday seemed to consider it.

"It sounds like it will work, but it might take a little more than that. We'll have to be really careful, but we can do it," Dr. Holiday said.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. I looked up at Rex, but he seemed just as confused as I was.

"We wait for a mission. Courtney will come to training, which begins at 7:00," Six said, leaving the room. I shrugged my shoulders and got up. It's not like 7:00 was early or anything. Rex got up as well and walked with me out the door.

"Um, Court, why would staying here be better than being with your family?" Rex asked as we walked down the hallway.

I blushed. "You heard that?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I told you my story. I'm always locked in the house, which by the way is much smaller than this building, we've already had to move once because of my nanites, and my parents barely let me get close to anybody. This place is like a vacation compared to that. Right now in Texas, I would be getting ready to go back to school."

"If you say so. This place feels a little more like a prison to me," he said. Suddenly, he turned to me, grinning from ear to ear. "You want to sneak out again?"

"So soon? We snuck out last week," I said. It seemed a little too soon to me. "I thought that-" I was cut off when a siren started wailing in my ears.

"Change of plans!" Rex yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway. We ended up running all the way to the loading area, where Six was already waiting for us.

"EVO has been spotted in Atlanta, Georgia," Six said, getting into the pilot's seat of the ship. Rex ran on and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I grinned and went up as well.

"Question," I said as I sat down. "How am I supposed to fight when I don't know an inkling of self defense?"

"You will simply determine if the EVO is human or animal. If it is animal, you will attempt to control it. Nothing more, nothing less," Six said. Rex grinned at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine," Rex said with that big grin on his face.

I gave him a little look. "When have I ever been worried?" I smiled back at him, putting my glasses on, then taking them off again. _I don't know if my eyes affect my powers or anything, and this is not the best place to find out._

We flew for a little while before touching down in Atlanta, Georgia. The minute we stepped outside, we could see the EVO. It was a humongous lion, with 6 legs and multiple eyes. I instantly heard what it was saying. **_Must Kill! Must Kill! Won't let them touch me! Won't let them hurt me!_**

"Wait! I can hear what it's saying. Let me handle this!" I yelled over to Rex and Six. I walked up to the EVO, raising my hand a little._It's okay. We're friends._

**_No! No friends! They want to hurt me! Can't let them hurt me!_**The EVO screamed into my ears.

I winced, and raised my hand up a little more. _We want to help you. We can change you back. Let us help you._Strangely, this reminded me of working at the zoo.

**_No, no, nice girl lies! They want to hurt me! They hurt me!_**It screamed out loud, bringing a paw over to stomp me. I felt someone grab me and pull me out just before I got stomped. Looking behind me, I saw Six, one of his katanas out and poised to strike.

"No, don't! You'll scare it even more! Let me talk to it. I know I can do this," I said, wriggling out of Six's grip and trying to force his arm down. He brought it down himself and looked me in the eye. At least, I think he did. He gave me the smallest of nods.

I stepped away from him and went back over to the EVO. _I promise, nothing will happen to you. We will help you. We can change you back. No one will hurt you._

**_No hurt? _**It asked, distrust still in its voice.

_No hurt._It lay down. It's head, which was as big as I was, settled down in front of me. I motioned to Rex, who came up slowly and cautiously. It started to growl, but I just talked to it gently. _It's okay. He's here to help you. It's okay._

It settled down again, and Rex laid a hand on its snout. The familiar blue lines traced across his hand and the EVO's snout. Smoke started rising from the EVO, to the point where I couldn't see. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a lion cub, not even one year old. _He must have escaped from the zoo or something._

"He's really cute, when he's not all EVO." I picked him up as he woke. The lion cub started nuzzling me, thanking me. I think I actually heard mama in there somewhere.

Rex and I made our way back to the zoo, where things were extremely out of hand. People were running everywhere, a bunch of the animals were out of their places, everyone was running around like chickens with their head cut off.

Eventually we were able to calm somebody down enough so they could tell us where we should place the lion cub. He pointed us to a savannah like area, with a moat separating the animals from the humans.

"You know, the Providence agents could have taken care of this," Rex told me as we made our way to the savannah.

"I know. But Providence agents don't have the ability to talk to animals. I want to see if I can help out, maybe calm down the animals a bit." Using a door I spotted, we made our way into the savannah area, where two lions were pacing back and forth frantically.

There thoughts were loud and clear, and the exact same thing. **_Where is our cub! If only the water wasn't there, we could go find our cub!_**

"There's no need to look for your cub. He's right here." I walked up to them confidently, and placed the cub at the paws of the female.

She looked up and growl at me. **_So, you two are the ones that hurt my cub?_**

I put my hands up. "No, no! My friend and I helped him. I'm just bringing him to you safe and sound."

She looked at me, and then let out a big sniff. **_You smell of the wild. I guess you can be trusted. But mark my words_****, **She bared her teeth, **_if you try to hurt my cub, you will pay._**

Rex and I spent a while helping the zookeepers corral all the animals again. I would talk, sometimes control them, back into their area, and Rex would make sure they wouldn't be able to get out again.

I was talking to the monkeys when Rex came up to me. "Six's giving us the sunglass glare. We better get going, chica."

I nodded and faced the monkeys. "I've got to go now. Remember, Mark, just because you guys got out once, doesn't mean it's okay to get out again!" I pointed to one of the monkeys, who chattered back at me.

**_Fine. But it was so much fun! Make sure you come back sweetheart! _**I walked away, with Rex at my side. One of the monkeys chattered at me. **_Oh, one more thing!_**

I turned back to them. "Yes?"

Mark grinned at me evilly. **_Keep that human of yours in line. You need help, you call the spider monkeys!_**

I blushed, turning away and walking towards the ship quickly. Rex caught up to me. "What did the monkeys say?"

"Uh, you know, just that if I'm in trouble, call for them. That's monkeys for you; they try to sound tough, but they're just a silly bunch." I fumbled my way through the sentence, avoiding looking in Rex's eyes. I scanned the area. "Where's the ship?"

"Oh, they already left. Had another emergency, but nothing they needed us for." He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What? I thought you said Six was calling for us to go!" I looked at him, a shocked and angry look on my face.

"Hey, I had to tear you away from the animals somehow. You looked like you were having a lot of fun though."

I crossed my arms in front of me. "You're pretty mean, you know that?" He laughed as I let out a sigh. "And you're right, I was having fun. It reminded me of working at the zoo in my hometown. Once the animals find out you can converse with them, then they're flocking around you like crazy. It's one of the few things worth missing from my old home."

"So, why don't you go home?" I looked at him, surprised. He looked genuinely concerned over the fact that I was a little homesick.

I shook my head. "Nah, Providence is more of my home now. The zoo was one of the few things that I liked about my home. Providence has the Petting Zoo."

"And besides." I grabbed Rex's hand, swinging our arms a little. "At Providence, I've got Dr. Holiday, Six, Bobo, and you. Not to mention something exciting happening every time I turn around. I don't think I would trade Providence for my home town ever."

He grinned. "Then we better get back home, before you happen to change your mind." He built the jet pack, and I held on as fast as I could. "Oh, one more thing. Six wanted to see you in the training room when we get back."

"Of course he does," I sighed as we lifted off.

**Courtney's finished her first mission! And quite well, too. Did anyone think the monkeys were funny? Or were they too gansta? I guess my view is biased since I saw Seussical.**

** Reviews! Or, Review!**

** Tessadragon- Thanks! I like when I make my readers happy. Yeah, I figured the whole Six's niece thing would give her more of a connection to the group, instead of being a random girl who dropped out of no where. Thanks again!**

** So, am I the only one who sorta freaked out with the last episode? Six finally asked her out on a date! He took off his shades again! They almost kissed! I was ready for a sonic boom throughout the world, due to all the fan screaming. Imagine when the kiss actually happens! **

** Adios!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, remember me? I'm the author who pretty much disappeared! It's been a while, hasn't it.**

**My reasons for not updating are a bit personal. All I'm gonna say is that I went through a rough period in my life, but it's been resolved, and now I should be updating frequently again! I hope that's alright with you, cause it's definitely alright with me.**

**So, to avoid rambling on in my AN, let's go to the new chapter!**

It had been 3 months since my first mission. Things were going great. Dr. Holiday and I were working together, I was completely healed, Rex and I were as close as siblings, if not closer, and I was doing great training with Six.

Everything was perfect until HE happened.

I guess the whole ordeal started when Dr. Holiday and I were working in the lab together one night.

"Courtney, can I ask you a question?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I placed another slide under the microscope.

"Something I've been wondering for a long while is, how are you able to control your nanites when countless other EVOs can't? We know why Rex can, but you're a big unknown."

"Well, I really don't know. When I think about it, there's no reason that I'm like this and not like the others. Reece is the same way." I looked over at Holiday, removing my shades. "Why am I like this?"

Of course, at that moment, the alarm sounded. I whipped my glasses back on and ran down to the loading dock, where all the ships were. I didn't have to wait long before Bobo, Rex, Reece, and Six came running.

"What's the mission?" I asked as Six vaulted into the pilot's seat.

"That Pack is attacking a city near Washington D.C. I hope what Six's taught you actually works," Rex said. I grinned at him.

"Oh, I'd say it works." I reached behind me and grabbed the sword that was strapped to my back. Why Six let me keep that, I'll never know.

Rex's mouth gaped open. "He's letting you use that?" He looked at Six with astonishment. "You let her bring a sword into a fight, but I can't even practice with one?"

"You can make machines pop out of your body. She can't," Six said. Rex huffed at him as I laughed.

"Well, you have to admit, you are better protected than I am, even with the sword," I said, nudging him with my elbow. He nudged me back and I laughed again.

I was trying to sit down when the ship took off. I stumbled and fell backwards, accidentally landing in Rex's lap. Both Rex and I went beet red. Bobo laughed at us so hard, he fell off of a piece of metal he was sitting on suspended from the ceiling. Reece gave me one of her grins and lay down, her head on Rex's leg.

I was trying to get off of Rex and apologize at the same time when apparently the ship hit some turbulence. Basically, my face got slammed into Rex's chest. His arm reflexively went around me, and we were like that until the shaking stopped.

Rex removed his arm soon after, but my face stayed. "Why does this always happen to us?" I said, my voice muffled by his chest. Rex laughed as we separated.

"We're here," Six announced, opening the door and heading out. _Man am I glad that Six did not see that!_

In front of us was the Pack. Biowolf and Skalamander were tearing apart some random car, a girl Rex named Circe was crumbling buildings, and a girl with four arms that Rex labeled as Breach was watching over it all.

They saw us and attacked. At least, I think they attacked. Biowolf and Skalamander went up to Rex and Six and started fighting them, while Breach and Circe came up to me. But, instead of fighting, Circe grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards Breach.

I try to find Reece, but she's busy helping Six and Rex.

"Come with us! Van Kliess wants to see you!" Circe said. Breach opened a portal looking thing and gestured for us to enter. I struggled, getting my hand out of her grasp. I brought my sword out and held it in front of me.

"What do you or Van Kliess want with me!" I yelled at them. Circe expanded her mouth and sent a concussive blast towards me. I tried standing against it, but to no avail. She did it again, but I stood by stabbing my sword into the ground and holding onto it. She kept on firing, but I stuck through. I was almost out of energy, though.

She was about to fire another blast. I knew this one would send me scattering. She breathed in, but before she could fire, Six came up behind her and knocked her out. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Reece ran up to me in full EVO mode. She growled and stood in front of me, as though challenging any who tried to hurt me.

I started breathing a little easier, knowing Six wouldn't come over here until Biowolf and Skalamander had been defeated, but I was wrong. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, pulled over to Breach by Biowolf. I didn't have the energy to fight it.

Breach opened a portal and we went through it, my mind eventually shutting down. I saw Rex and Reece trying to grab Biowolf just before my eyes closed.

I woke up, tied to- no, by- some vines that were growing out of a floor. I looked around. It looked a lot like a castle, but creepier. A little sunlight filtered into the room, which lead me to believe that I had been asleep for about a day. In front of me was a man with long black hair sitting on a throne. I knew this man; Van Kliess.

"How wonderful of you to join us, Courtney. I hope they didn't hurt you too much." He grinned at me maliciously.

"How do you know my name, and what do you want Van Kleiss?" I yelled at him. Like I'm going to be nice to my kidnappers.

He chuckled and walked up to me. "It looks like you've grown up well." He looked me in the eye. I stared back at him, refusing to back down.

"Unfortunately, you are of no use to me now." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'of no use'. Why would I be of any use to you anyways?" I said. He grinned at me like he had a secret.

"Have you ever wondered why you have control over your nanites? You know you're not like the other EVOs." He asked, walking around me.

"Of course. Why not? I'm nothing like the others. Why of any concern to you?" I asked him. He smirked at me.

"You didn't become EVO by accident. Three years ago, you and your dog were chosen out of a select group of people to be made EVO, to be created that way. You were a test subject. Inserted into you was a new kind of nanites, unstable but powerful. They would have killed you if you had not gained control. If you died, then you would be replaced. If you survived, then you would have been brought here when you became older, to be my endless supply of fresh nanites," he said. My mind reeled from the news.

"I was forced to be like this? Do my parents know? And is that why everyone that found out was injured or killed? How could you do this without me remembering?" I asked him.

"Of course. No body could know that you had control. And you're parents didn't know until it actually happened, when it was too late. You don't remember because we erased your memory and replaced it with a new one. But, now that I no longer need a constant supply of nanites, you are of no use." The vines around me were broken, and I fell to the floor.

I heard Biowolf come up behind me and grab my wrists, which were still bound. I didn't struggle. I still couldn't fathom it. I was a test subject, a guinea pig. Did anyone from Providence know? Wait, how could they know? Biowolf dragged me to my feet and led me out of the room down a hall. I went with him. Its not like I had any chance of leaving. I couldn't escape, and Rex had no idea where I was.

We went to a large room where there was of statue looking things. The rest of the Pack was there, looking at me. Circe gave me a sad little smile, but I just looked away.

"Well, now what? It's not like I'm of any use to you," I said. I sat down on the ground. _I wish I were better with my sword. Then I'd be able to get myself out._

I heard Biowolf raise something over my head, and braced myself for the worst. A small tear trickled from the corner of my eye. But suddenly, I heard a crash, and saw Rex smashing through a wall with his Smack Hands. I heard the noise of my sword clattering on the ground, and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Get away from her!" Rex yelled, slamming into Biowolf. Six showed up in the hole that Rex made and started attacking Skalamander. Circe and Breach ran out, probably to get Van Kleiss.

Seeing as no one was there to help at the moment, I scooted backwards until I felt my sword. Grabbing it the best that I could, I started to rub the blade against my bonds. The blade slipped and cut my hand, making a long gash. I stopped myself from crying out, but Rex must have seen it anyways. He bashed his fist into Biowolf's face and ran over to me, his hands returning back to normal.

"Let me do it." He grabbed the sword out of my hands and cut the bonds, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I thanked him and took my sword back. But apparently I didn't need it. When I turned around, Six had already taken care of Skalamander, and he, along with Biowolf, were heading in the same direction as Circe and Breach.

"We've got to get out of here," Rex said, grabbing my injured hand. I winced and he dropped it, grabbing the other hand, sword and all. We ran out of there to a ship docked next to the wall.

We ran in to find Bobo in the pilot's seat. Probably not the smartest thing in the world, but I wasn't very choosy at that moment. Rex sat down and pulled me next to him. Bobo moved as Six jumped into the pilot's seat and got us out of there.

"Man am I glad you guys showed up. Thanks for saving me," I said. Rex looked at me like I had almost died, which, if you think about it, almost did happen. I sheathed my sword quickly, avoiding hitting Rex in the face with my blade.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Rex asked. I bit my lip. I really didn't want to tell him that one yet, but he did ask.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them." Because I wasn't useful anymore."

Rex touched my shoulder gently. "Not useful? What are you talking about?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm not useful because Van Kleiss doesn't need me anymore. It turns out that Van Kleiss made me an EVO as a test subject. I was going to be his little giver of nanites. Now that he didn't need me, I guess he ordered the Pack to kill me," I said into my arms. A few tears fell from my eyes, splashing on the floor.

Rex almost immediately put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his shoulder, releasing my knees.

"I'm sorry, chica. Who would have known? And just because Van Kleiss created you, doesn't mean we're gonna leave you," he said. That got a small smile out of me. I hadn't even considered that option.

"How did you guys find me anyway? From what I had heard, Abyss was practically impossible to find," I asked him. He was about to say something, but Six got to it before he could.

"There's a tracker in your sunglasses. Helps us know where you are. You're lucky they didn't fall off while you were there," Six said, not turning around. I got up slowly, trying to support myself with my injured hand. I winced and fell back down.

I looked down at my hand. I had a long deep gash going from my pinkie to wrapping around my thumb. The bleeding had slowed down somewhat, but the gash was big, and very obvious. Rex grabbed my hand and found the cut spot with no problem. I gave him a wary smile, tilting my head to the side. "Oops?" He shook his head at me and grabbed a piece of fabric he apparently had in his pocket. He wrapped it around my hand until the cut was completely covered.

"One, why do you have a roll of gauze in your pocket? And two, I could have done that myself," I asked him when he finished. Both of us were too busy to notice he hadn't let go of my hand.

"One, You'd be surprised at how much I need things like this, and two, I know you could have, but I'm the one with the gauze," he said to me, a smirk evident on his face.

"Well, thanks. I'll have Holiday look at it when we get in. That is, if I can remember. My head is swimming with thoughts at the moment," I said, leaning against Rex's shoulder again.

The rest of the trip home I told Rex and Six what had happened at Abyss. Six didn't react other than telling me that Van Kleiss wasn't going to be a problem. Rex, however, seemed really sympathetic, and neither of us noticed that he still had my hand. Unless Bobo saw and didn't tell us.

When we docked I headed towards the lab, Rex coming along with. But when we made it to the lab, no one was there.

Dr. Holiday walked in, a tower of file folders in her hands. She set the pile down and noticed us. "Can I help you guys?"

I looked up at Dr. Holiday, sighing. "Remember how we were wondering how I got my nanites? Well, I found out how."

I repeated my story as she sat down, taking in every word. She seemed shocked to find out that my nanites were test nanites.

"This is certainly a surprise. I far as I had known, they didn't test nanites on people. Though there was a lot of illegal tests back when nanites were first invented," she mused, standing back up. She smiled at me. "Why don't you head back to your room? You must feel tired."

"No, I'm going to go train with Six. Something to occupy my mind," I said, getting up. I headed out the door to the training room. If Six was anywhere, he'd be there.

I found Six right where I thought I would, hacking away at a piece of training equipment. Surprise, surprise. He kept going for a while, and then turned around, acknowledging me. I nodded back.

"Do you think we can do some training? I need something to clear my head," I asked, walking towards him. He drew out his sword, bringing it level with my neck. I stopped moving, then quickly brought out my sword and swung it at his with a clang.

"Is something bothering you? Your aim is off," he asked, swinging again. I stopped it with a grunt.

"Kind of. I can't get what Van Kleiss said out of my head," I said, bringing his sword down with mine. "The one thing I can't figure out is, why me?"

"We don't know why Van Kleiss does what he does, but you will be protected from him here. You are safe," Six assured, putting his sword down. My eyebrows rose. Normally we're sword fighting for at least an hour.

"We're going to work on hand to hand combat. Today proves you won't always have a sword nearby," he said. It's almost like he could read my mind. Knowing him, he probably could.

We trained for a long while, neither of us stopping to rest. I'd say it was about four hours before I finally collapsed, not able to go on any more. Six sheathed his swords, not looking tired at the least. We said goodnight and I headed back to the room. Rex was already there, lying on his bed. Reece was lying down with him, sleeping with her head on his stomach. I smiled and went over to my bed to find another book laying there, the next one in my favorite series.

"Okay, how do you keep getting these books? It's not like they appear out of thin air," I asked him, picking it up.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid you're going to have to continue guessing, chica." he said, resting his head on his hands, giving me a devious look.

"Believe me, I will find out. That's a guarantee," I said, sitting down on my bed. Somehow, Rex had been getting books for me. I already have a little bit of a collection.

Six walked in and turned off the lights. I settled into my bed, but was unable to sleep. My mind was still reeling from my little adventure. But I must have fallen asleep sometime, because what I saw was worse than anything reality could come up with.

**And that's the chapter! I hope you liked it, it's a pretty important part of the story.**

**Reviews!**

**whiteraven95- Thanks! The whole reason behind them sharing is a room does seem kind of strange, but I'm trying to show a brotherly sisterly bond before I really spark the romance. Again, it's strange, but that's how my mind thinks.**

**Black-Star 98- I agree! They really did animate Six's character to look best with the shades on. I've tried figuring out Holiday's motives behind trying to kiss him while he's unconscious, but it's baffling me a bit.**

**nijakitty- Thanks! I try to put enough into the chapters so it's worth a good read, but not so much that you're sitting in front of your computer thinking 'I'm so bored, so very, very, bored.' I've read some stuff like that, it's not fun.**

**crazygirl125- Haha, no problem! Like I said earlier, I'm hoping to really speed up my pace with the new chapters.**

**I've been wondering recently if I should do some special Valentine's one-shot with Courtney and Rex, but I'm not so sure. What do you guys think? It would be set in a separate timing as my story, the only thing they would have connected is the characters and the history.**

**Hasta Luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey guys! I' back!**

** I wouldn't be surprised if you people had forgotten about me, but I'm back! And this time I'm here to stay.**

** So, I'm finally back to post a new chapter of All Because of an EVO! I hope the new chapter makes up for my disappearance. **

I was in a long dark hallway, lit by a few torches attached to the walls. I could hear the sound of people chanting faintly in the distance. I walked that way, hoping for an explanation for why I was there.

At the end of the hallway was a large room, lit with even more torches. Inside Six, Rex, Bobo, Dr. Holiday, my parents, and many other people were sitting. They were all looking at me, staring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling kind of nervous. The crowd parted to reveal Reece. She stared at me, pacing around me slowly. "Reece? What's going on?" I slowly made my way towards her, only for her to growl, baring her teeth.

_You are the enemy. You are no friend of mine_, she barked out, growing to the size of a 15 story building, with two heads sprouting from her neck.

"Reece, stop!" I held my hands out, but something was pulling me backwards. It turned my head around to see Six, tying me to the floor with a metal cable. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with a disapproving glance as he backed away into the crowd.

Reece approached me, her two heads speaking in unison. _You are an enemy to my master. You must be destroyed._With a yowl, she struck out with her claws, ripping me apart. I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come. Reece turned around, a doggy smirk crawling across her face. _Pity you're not stronger. This is too easy._ She lifted her right head up, her teeth glaring. I whimpered, knowing this was the end.

Yet, something didn't feel right. It felt like I was moving around, and I heard a faint call. Someone was saying my name over and over again, gently.

My eyes shot open and I let out a scream, releasing all the pain I had felt in my dream. Rex, who was next to my bed, fell backwards as I shot up. I huddled into a little ball, holding my knees into my chest. I could feel myself sob.

"Court, are you okay?" Rex sat down on my bed. I didn't answer him. I don't think I was able to answer him.

Rex stopped trying to talk to me and just put his arms around me, awkwardly trying to hug me. I released my little ball and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. It was practically instinctive.

Rex pulled me a little closer, burying his nose into my hair. I started crying into his chest as he rubbed my back gently. Reece jumped onto my other side, digging her head into my side.

"What's wrong, Courtney? You were crying out in your sleep," he asked me. Shaking, I told him the whole story.

_I would never do that to you_, Reece reassured me_. You are my only master, and nothing that you could say or do that would make me change my mind._

I smiled at her, feeling a little bit better. I leaned against Rex. That was when I noticed that I was pretty much on Rex's lap. I started blushing, but being the boy that he is, Rex didn't notice at all.

We sat there for a while, me on his lap and him rubbing my back gently. It was comforting, in a way. I tried to cover up a yawn, but Rex noticed it anyway. It's strange that he can tell when I'm covering a yawn, yet not when my face is redder than a tomato farm.

"We should probably get to bed. We do have training in the morning," he said. I nodded, falling back onto the bed. Reece cuddled in with me, falling asleep almost instantly. I had expected Rex to go back to his bed and fall asleep too, but he seemed to do the opposite.

First Rex pulled a few blankets over my body. He then sat down on my bed, his back flush against my legs. I could feel the heat radiating from them.

"Rex, what are you doing?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm making sure you don't have any more nightmares. It's easier to do if I'm not on the opposite side of the room," he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. It's not like I could just push him off. I may be getting stronger, but he's still a lot stronger then me.

"You're going to get tired sometime, you know. Then you'll have to go back over," I told him sleepily.

He shrugged yet again. "I'll deal with that when it comes to it. Now go to sleep," he insisted. I finally gave in, just letting myself relax.

Yet, I could still feel the warmth of his back against my legs. Instinctively, my body wriggled a little bit, getting closer to him. I didn't care what he thought at that moment. I just knew that I was cold, and he was warm.

I fell asleep like that. I had figured that Rex would have just gone over to his bed when I fell asleep, but that apparently wasn't the case.

I woke up that morning, all nice and warm. I snuggled into the source of the warmth, thinking it was Reece. But my eyes opened to something completely different.

I saw Rex, lying down next to me, with his arm around me. I was snuggled into the crook of his arm, my head lying on his chest. Reece was nowhere to be found. Okay, how did this happen!

Thankfully, Six doesn't come in to wake us up so we could avoid anybody seeing this.

It didn't look like Rex was awake. I thought about getting up, but part of me didn't want to. I felt… right, in a way. It sounds weird, but I fit perfectly in the crook of his arm.

Rex shifted a little, starting to wake up. His arm tightened around me, maybe instinctively. For whatever reasons, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, giving the appearance of being asleep.

I felt Rex's head lift, and heard him take a small intake of breath. I couldn't help but smile at it. I had expected Rex to get up and go back to his bed, but for the third time that night, he surprised me.

Instead of getting up and going to his bed, he pulled me a little closer to him, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

I was really liking it, but I knew it had to end sometime. "I wonder what happened to you going to sleep in your own bed," I said, scaring him badly. He jumped a little bit, his arm almost coming off of me.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not very long. So, this was your version of dealing with it?" I asked him teasingly. He stammered an apology and sat up, his arm slipping the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just fell asleep, I'm really sorry?" he asked me cautiously, as if I would blow any second. I gave him a stern look, but I had to laugh at the look on his face.

"It's okay. You were tired. Now we better hurry so we don't miss training," I pointed out. He nodded and got up, his face still bright red. I got up after him and grabbed my things, making it to the bathroom before Rex.

Training went like it always did, but I was kind of distracted. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about what went on that morning. For the thirtieth time that day, I thanked the Lord above that Six didn't come into the room to wake us up. That would have been too embarrassing to even try to explain.

Six took advantage of my distractedness and flipped me around. I eventually landed on the ground, with Six twisting my arm behind my back. I banged my head against the ground, trying to focus.

"You need to focus, Courtney. You're too distracted" Six said as he let me go. No duh. I rolled my shoulder a little bit to get the feeling back in my arm.

"Sorry, Six. I've just got a lot on my mind," I said. We were about to start up again when the alarm went off. Rex, Six, and I all ran down to the briefing room. I skidded to a stop, remembering I wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place, but Rex grabbed my arm and pulled me in anyways.

It was a large room with a table that had a world map in the middle. One entire wall was a giant monitor, and the others were filled with computers. I had to snap myself out of a daze, remembering I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. I was about to sneak out when the door closed. I tried to open it, but no dice. Huffing, I leaned against the back wall, trying to be as small as possible while a man went up to the front and started talking.

"Many EVOs have been sighted recently in Texas, near the border. The EVOs are attacking systematically. Providence agents have been sent in, but once they enter, all communications are completely lost. So far, we've pulled out all agents we can. We are sending in Rex, Six, and Dr. Holiday to find the agents and get rid of the EVOs. Dismissed." I ran out of there as soon as the doors opened, but Rex caught up to me anyway.

"Hey, you in on this one?" he asked me. I nodded my consent as we pretty much ran the entire way to the loading dock. When we got there, Six and Holiday were nowhere to be found; probably getting weapons and such.

Suddenly, I remembered. "Oh man! I left my sword in the training room! I've got to get it!" I made a mad dash for the training room, leaving Rex standing there in the dock.

I ran into the training room and found my sword lying on the ground. I picked it up and ran, sheathing it on the way.

When I made it back to the dock, the ship was taking off. It was about three inches off the ground and the hatch had just started to close up. I ran and jumped, hoping I would make it. Still, I closed my eyes, incase the worst happened.

I could feel the wind rushing by me face, and heard the ramp closing. Suddenly, something pulled forwards. I opened my eyes to see myself in the ship just before the ramp closed. Rex had pulled me in at the last second.

**There are many reasons why I love my beta. But number one is either the note she sent me after I sent her my new chapter, or the fact that she's still willing to be my beta after me leaving for over a year. I love you QueenyLeAcH!**

**Reviews!**

**QueenyLeAcH- No problem! I understand time not letting you do things you want to.**

**Animals Are My Life- Hey, mine too! But you knew that ;) Thanks for the compliments! Anything for my devoted readers.**

**Singeblade- Aww, you're so sweet! I totally understand boring old school. I wish I could just drop my history, but nope! **

**readingisdabest- You, my friend, are awesome :) I didn't know my stories could make people that excited! Keep reading, now that I'm back, the pace will definitely be picking up.**

**Random note, is anyone else tired of seeing all these Presidential ads on both TV and youtube? I keep on seeing Spanish ads on my Korean music videos! Does that just sound weird to anyone else?**

**Okay, to prove to you guys I'm going to be back for good now, I will have the next chapter up by Sunday morning! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Adios!**


	16. Chapter 16

… **I know what you're thinking. I know how mad you probably are. So I'm going to be completely frank with my next statement.**

**I've lost a lot of my interest in the stories I've currently got posted on fanfiction. I have been trying to rekindle my interests, but until the interests are completely back, I won't be posting very often.**

**On that happy note (sarcasm button) onto the next chapter!**

"Well, that was close," Rex said. I sat down in one of the seats and panted. When I thought about it later, it seemed like one of those scenes you always see in the movies.

"So, what's the deal with this mission? Normally Holiday doesn't come with. No offense," I said. Holiday nodded to me.

"There's been suspicious EVO activity in Texas for a few days. We are to find out why and how, and stop it," Holiday said, checking some random piece of equipment.

Reece crept out of the corner of the room.

_**And why are you here**__?_I asked her mentally.

_**I'm helping and you can't stop me**__,_Reece told me, lying at my feet_**. Nobody's hurting you while I'm here.**_I shook my head. She was more protective of me than usual.

_**Fine, but please be careful.**_

"How long do we expect to stay there?" I directed my question at Holiday. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know. Could be a few hours, might end up being a couple days. It depends on how fast we find the threat and get rid of it," Six commented. Everybody fell silent for a while. Even Bobo was quiet, not saying anything.

Feeling very awkward, I tried to start up a conversation. "So, where in Texas? That's the state where I… used to live."

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say that's where I lived. It's like the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Somewhere near the border. The name of the city is… Parkerville." My heart skipped a beat.

"Parkerville? That's my hometown! My parents…" I sank back into my chair. My mind automatically gave me the worst possible outcome.

"My parents won't know what hit them, my brother will try to fight them, and the other people in town will blame it all on me, even though I haven't been there for six months at least!" I banged my head against my hands. I should have known things would end up like this.

"Hey, we won't let anybody get hurt, okay?" Rex said, placing a hand between my hands and my head. I nodded, feeling slightly relieved from his promise.

We flew for a long time, eventually stopping after a long flight. I was the first person off of the ship. It reminded me too much of a twelve hour drive in a cramped car two years ago. The others followed me off, spare Bobo, who flew off with the ship.

When I got out, my eyes opened to chaos. Streets once smoothly paved were broken and destroyed. Buildings that once held businesses were in shambles, there foundations completely gone. Homes that had families with laughing children were beaten to an inch of their lives. Nobody was out. The city was literally a ghost town.

Reece came up to my side. _**There are no familiar smells**__. It's like the city has been completely destroyed._

"No communications working. I can't contact Providence." Six pulled the communicator out of his ear. "We're all alone out here."

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of feet. My head whipped around to see a small child run across the street, avoiding the destruction effortlessly.

Six jumped up and ran towards the child, drawing out a katana. I took a closer look at the child.

"Noooo!" I yelled at him, running that way myself. I drew out my sword, but I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with him without him stopping.

Six slowed down, enough for me to run in front of him. "Don't hurt her!"

I turned to the child behind me. She stared at me with those familiar brown eyes. I sheathed my sword, as not to scare her.

"Rosa? Do you remember me? It's Courtney," I said in a soothing tone while getting on my knees. I was hoping to calm her down. Being chased by a green man with a sword is enough to give any four-year-old nightmares.

Rosa looked at me, like she couldn't tell who I was. Suddenly, she broke down crying, running into me. I caught her easily and hugged her, just letting her cry.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's alright," I said, stroking her hair gently. I picked her up and carried her over to Six. I motioned for him to put his katana away and he did so, with great reluctance.

"You've already scared her enough, no need for any more." I brought her over to Dr. Holiday and Rex. "This is Rosa. She's my best friend's little sister." Rosa clung to me much like the monkeys used to.

"Rosa? I'm Dr. Holiday. Are you okay?" Holiday asked. Rosa shook her head into my chest. "Are you hurt?" Rosa shook her head again.

"Hey, Rosa? Where is everybody? Where are your parents?" I asked her, gently.

"Mi mama y mi papa necesitan ir," she replied.

"My mom and dad needed to go," I muttered to myself, turning to Rosa. "Go where?" Again she shook her head, not willing to give any more information.

I sighed. "Rosa? This is Rex. He's my friend. Can you tell him?" She shook her head again and blurted out a string of Spanish words I couldn't catch. I turned to Rex. "Translation for the Level 1 Spanish student?"

"She said if she tells, then the monsters will catch her." He bent down to her eye level. She shrank back a little. "Hi, Rosa. I'm Rex. I promise you, nothing will happen to you. Can you tell me?" Again, a shake no.

"What should we do? I need to find her parents, but she might slow us down," I asked, looking at Six.

"She'll stay with us until we find her parents, or some people she knows. Until then, you are to take care of her. See if you can get her to talk. She might be useful." Six turned, not

saying another word.

I nodded and patted Rosa on the back, who was still clung to me. "Rosa? Could you possibly walk? It's hard to walk like this." She shook her head no. I sighed. "Then, can you get down for a little bit, so you can ride on my back?"

She slipped off of me, instead of clinging to my middle she clung to my leg. I shook my head. Not much of an improvement. I un-strapped my sword from my back and strapped it to my waist instead, like the samurai. I bent down and Rosa jumped onto my back.

"Now, Rosa, if we find any monsters, you're going to have to get off so I can help my friends. Okay?" I didn't hear or feel a response, but trudged on anyways.

We walked for a little bit, surveying the place, or what was left of it. Dr. Holiday scanned the city for life forms, but the only ones she detected were us. She also scanned for anything unnatural to this part of the U.S., but that also came up negative.

I was lost in memories as we walked through that place. I saw the public swimming pool where I first learned to swim, the museum that had a space shuttle flight simulation, Reece's favorite park; it was all gone.

We eventually came to my house. Out of all the places I'd seen so far, this one was the worst. The place was literally pulled apart. Nothing was left standing. My entire home was destroyed, with my family nowhere to be found.

I stopped, staring at the place. Rex came up behind me, staring at it as well.

"Let me guess, your old house." I just nodded back, still in shock. Reece walked into the wreckage, sniffing around. _**I smell creatures. Familiar, but different.**_

"How? Why? Why now? Why would they do this?" I could hear my voice crack. My mind flashed to my parents, my brother, all the people I had known.

"Listen. We'll find your family," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, subconsciously wiping the tears from my eyes.

We continued walking around for a while. Six and Rex went into the wreckage of a few buildings, to see if anything or anyone was hiding there, but no dice.

We eventually stopped because it was getting too dark out. I found a spot that didn't have as much rubble on it, and with Rex's help, I cleared away any that was there. Dr. Holiday set up some equipment with Six's help. Rosa got off of my back finally, only to sit on my lap, peering into the dark.

Reece walked up to her, sniffing her gently. Reece turned to me. _**Who is this small human and why does she smell like earth?**_

I laughed gently, patting Reece on the head. _Her name's Rosa and she smells like earth because she's been living here. You should remember her._

I turned to Rex. "So, do you normally have overnight missions?" I asked.

"Not normally, no. But today seems like a good day to start. We can't go back to the ship because Bobo took it," Rex said. I laughed, gently stroking Rosa's hair.

"Rosa? Do you think you can tell us where everybody is now?" She turned and looked back at me.

"The grown ups had everybody leave, but a bunch of us stayed behind. Jimmy, Chris, Janna, Chase, Emily, Rebecca, Nicole, and everybody else. Jason and Karagen are in charge. The grown ups thought you did this, but we didn't." She buried her head into my chest again.

"Oh, no. This is not good." I shook my head. How could they do something so crazy?

"Rex looked at me strangely. "Why would that be a bad thing? So some people snuck away from the group."

"You don't understand. Those are the names of the most stubborn teenagers in  
Parkerville. Rosa, where are they staying?" I looked at her.

"Everybody's at the school. You know, the big kid one near the library. The monsters didn't destroy it." She said into my chest. I looked at Rex.

"Parkerville High School. That's not very far from here! We could get over there and back pretty fast. Should we tell Six and Holiday?" I looked over at them. They seemed pretty intent on studying some sample Holiday found recently.

"Let them study their thing. We can get there and back faster by ourselves fast anyways." He got up and picked up Rosa, who had decided she liked Rex. I got up and took her back.

I turned to Reece. _Stay here until we get back. We'll be back soon._She reluctantly agreed and lay back down.

**I've told you guys how much I love my editor, right? Well let me say it again, because no matter how sporadic my chapters are, she's always been willing to edit them for me. QueenyLeAcH, you're awesome!**

** Reviews!**

** elysenjazz- First of all, let me congratulate you on being the first thing I've ever had that's closest to a flamer. Now, to answer your 'concerns.' First of all, as I explained on top, I've lost a lot of interest and postings are going to be sporadic. Second of all, you need to remember that most of this was written when I was 14. When I was younger, action scenes were more difficult. I'm 16 now, and I have much more experience in writing. So, there will be more action.**

** Tayashia- I'm sorry I couldn't hold to my previous promise, but I love that you love my story! I've got another chapter for you, and I'm trying to get my butt back in gear, so I should have more chapters for you soon :-)**

** Guest- Just look at the top and you'll see my explanation. I'm sorry about being late.**

** LLIMCO- I did write another chapter! It's right here! You just finished reading it!**

** 575- Seriously? Sweet. I don't know how ferocious Courtney is, but at this point she's gained some serious skills, so I guess you could consider her battle ready.**

** I'm not going to bother in creating a deadline for myself of when to post, cause I probably won't be able to keep to it, but I will try to remember to post a new chapter. Just please remember, I love you guys, and never stop being awesome.**

**Annyeoung!**


End file.
